Umbrella: Series 1: A Resident Evil Spinoff
by SoulVirus
Summary: Set in the year 2033, the world is slowly reviving itself now that the Zombies and monsters have been extinguished, but the evil Umbrella Corportation is back, and Alexandra Beecham has joined the company to see if it has changed its old ways.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Reisdent Evil or any contents such as the characters or monsters, all profit goes to Capcom and Paul WS Anderson and anyone else in leage with the creation of Resident Evil both games and movies and also the novels. However i am the creator of my own OC's. Thank you._

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

At the beginning of the 21st century, the Umbrella Corporation had become the largest commercial entity in the United States. Nine out of every ten homes contained its products. Its political and financial influence was felt everywhere. In public, it was the world's leading supplier of computer technology, medical products, and healthcare. Unknown, even to its own employees, its massive profits were generated by military technology, genetic experimentation and viral weaponry.

My name is Professor Alexandra Beecham, I am an ex Umbrella Scientist and they killed my family, and now I am going to kill them by using the very weapon that killed the lives of billions: The T-Virus.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The first half of the prologue is credited to those who used it in the first Resident Evil movie, i just re-edited it, i also added in the end half as well, the first half of the prologue is credited to all who worked on the Resident Evil movie. Thank you.**


	2. Working for Umbrella

**Disclaimer**: _All content of Resident Evil and its characters are credited to Capcom and anyone else in league with its creations and therefore I do not own any of its material. I do however own my own OC's. Thank You._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Working for Umbrella<strong>

Its conscience awoke.

_Where…am…I?_

Its eyes opened slowly, and they stung. Something was surrounding it, pushing itself against its skin.

_Am I…dreaming?_

Two blurred figures were standing behind some kind of protection screen, and they seemed to be looking at it. Bubbles came from nowhere and hurriedly made their way to the surface. It looked up, and it looked around. It was enclosed in some sort of tank.

_What?…Why?…_

It then lost conscience, but nonetheless, still alive.

**2023 - ****4pm**

Luca, the twin city of Raccoon City would always start life early. The sun wouldn't even be up yet, its would take an hour for it to rise from behind the mountains that loomed in the distance to the North.

The city itself was laden with skyscrapers and homes, with a rich and healthy environment, the city itself gleamed when the sun would shine down upon it. The city would always be gleaming in the sunshine, very rare would it be raining or snowing, cold or icy, the sun was always the best thing about Luca city that made the city itself one of the many attractive cities in the world.

It was a city of beauty, a city of learning, and a city of health. But it was a city with a terrible secret, a secret kept from the residents of Luca city.

Returning home from their holiday in Spain, were the Kidner family, a family of three. They had been driving for hours, the wife Sophia Kidner was fast asleep, her head resting on the window, the man Erik Kidner looked over and smiled at his wife as she slept. In the back of the car was their seven year old daughter, Kaycie Kidner. Kaycie was wide awake watching the skies as the stars twinkled down on her.

The Kidner family were wealthy, they owned a Photoshop, and they got a good wage from their job.

Erik drove past fifty, his wife woke up from her sleep, she instantly saw a familiar looking city, she was home.

"What time is it?" she asked yawning.

"Morning. Its just gone four, another forty minutes we will be home." replied Erik. He slowed down as he approached some traffic lights which were on red.

As he slowed down, he could faintly hear the radio, he turned it up to listen to it.

"You are listening to LCFM, and now for the latest news update by Shawn Connors."

"Good morning to those who are awake, it looks like its going to be another beautiful morning in Luca city this morning, and now for the main headlines." the news tune came next. "The sudden mass murders which struck the city almost three weeks ago are increasing. Reports of witnesses say that normal city folk have turned into cannibals. Luca City Police Department have even begun to call in more backup. The S.T.A.R.S team have been called in to help with the insuring mass murders. At this time we are asking people not to panic as the situation is being declared safe and under control."

Erik stopped behind the white line and looked up at the red light.

"It seems we have been missing out on a few things here." Erik said.

"Mass murder, do you think we should be worried or-"

"Nah," Erik said cutting across his wife, "besides you heard the man, he said it is declared safe and under control."

"That's what they all say." Sophia said. "In case you don't recall, remember Raccoon City-"

"Yes, but this isn't Raccoon City, this is Luca City."

"Then there was the world." Sophia said.

"Okay listen," Erik said, "You think that we are going to have another worldwide pandemic? One with the undead rising from the ground, devil dogs, mutated beasts such as spiders, birds, bats, wolves and so on, you think that the world will dry up and slowly die? Honey that was years ago. Yes Umbrella was behind it, but that doesn't mean it going to happen again, and besides remember the outcome? The virus which caused this died out back in 2014, okay so the world is slowly getting back to its feet, but it's not going to happen again." Erik said reassuring his wife.

In the back of the car Kaycie who ignored her parents conversation was still looking up at the sky, only for her attention to be drawn to a person who was limping, its head down, its clothes ripped, she thought she could see smears of blood on the persons arm, but she couldn't tell due to the darkness. Even the orange lights didn't seem to help either.

"Mummy, Daddy, look at that!" she pointed to the person who was limping on the sidewalk.

They saw the man limping on the sidewalk. "Must have had a few too many." Erik said laughing a little. "What is taking these lights so long to change?" Erik asked himself.

Kaycie kept her eyes on the person who was limping. Then rather suddenly the person turned to face the car. The person raised its head slightly. Kaycie waved at the man, but the man didn't wave back. Kaycie then turned away from the person and looked out of the window opposite her.

Then a sudden thumping sound on the window which was on Erik's sidE caused his to jump, as he saw the person - who was a man - whom he thought was drunk pounding on the window. He had blood around his mouth, and one of his eyes were bloodshot, while the other eyes was half in its socket, it was as if someone had chewed part of his eye away.

"What the fu-" the pounding of the man smashed the window into a thousand pieces, which flew at Sophia cutting her face, Kaycie screamed as she saw the man grab her father.

Then the man that grabbed her father, opened its mouth and bit into the fathers' neck, his struggling effort to push the attacker away was useless. The father let out an anguish scream as the man bit into the father's neck.

"DADDY!" Kaycie screamed.

"ERIK!" Sophia screamed also.

The person stopped attacking Erik and then turned its focus on Kaycie, it slammed itself against the window of where Kaycie sat, the window cracked. Kaycie screamed again, more louder than before.

"ERIK!" Sophia screeched. Erik sat there, his eyes opened, sitting motionless. "Kaycie, take off your seatbelt and get out of the car!" Sophia said quickly.

As Sophia took of her seatbelt, Erik's eyes shot towards his wife, his head slowly turned to face her, Sophia caught his sudden movement.

"Erik?" she said quietly. Then he lunged at her, biting into her neck. "ERIK, LET GO!" she screamed as his teeth sank into her neck, biting into her flesh.

"MUMMY!" Kaycie shouted.

"RUN KAYCIE, JUST RUN!" Sophia told her daughter.

Kaycie unbuckled her seatbelt at last, and crawled to get to the other side of the car door, she tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. Then the person who attacked her father smashed through the window, its hand reached across to grab Kaycie. It let out a groaning sound.

"KAYCIE, GET O-" Sophia stopped talking suddenly. Her father suddenly started to eat her mother.

Kaycie was trapped, she tried the door again, but it was locked, with the attacker reaching to grab her, and her father eating her mother. There was nowhere she could go. Again she screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping for someone to hear her.

**2029 - ****Umbrella Research Facility - Luca City - ****10am**

Waiting in reception in one of the worlds most largest and famous research laboratories on earth, Alexandra Beecham, waited in lobby of an Umbrella Laboratory building. She was sitting along a small row of chairs, with other people waiting to be seen to other matters.

A tannoy of a woman with a sexy voice sounded in the clean white lobby.

"Welcome to the Umbrella Corporation, all visitors please report to the lobby."

"The Umbrella Corporation is a clean and healthy environmental company."

"In the case of an outbreak please remain calm and stay where you are."

"Please feel free to ask any questions concerning the company itself."

"Please feel free to use the lobby's leisure suits while waiting."

"You may buy products from the Umbrella Corporation online, or at any pharmaceutical store purchased by Umbrella."

"Umbrella, our business is life itself."

Alexandra, long black hair, blue eyes, smartly dressed, sighed heavily. She noticed a few men looking at her rather attractively. Every time she looked at them, they would quickly glance away.

The place she was in was cool, tidy and extremely white. She saw a few lab technicians walk around with clipboards, with the company logo on the front. Even their lab coats had a small logo pinned on them.

Alex knew that Umbrella was trouble, they were the cause of the billions of deaths which caused billions of people to turn into carnivorous mindless zombies. After numerous reports on suspected zombies that are said to be still alive, Alex decided to investigate. She used to work for S.T.A.R.S, the Special Tactics and Research Squad. She was one of the best, but she was suspended after killing one member of her team after that member got bitten by a zombie. She knew that infection was imminent.

She used to work alongside Jill Valentine for a short while before being in charge of a team of her own. She was the youngest S.T.A.R.S member ever to join the squad. She was 20 years old when she joined. And now at just 29 years old, she thought she'd do some investigation of her own.

Since Umbrella came back into action back in 2023 after stopping another zombie outbreak, she knew that they were up to something, and she had to get into the company to find out what that was. She preferred to do her job solo.

She spent years training to become a scientist, it was the only way she could get into Umbrella. And here she was.

"Alexandra Beecham?" called a woman over the desk.

She got up, walked up to the woman behind the desk and was given a visitors badge.

"Take the escalator up to the next floor, and find an elevator and take it all the way to the top of the building." the woman said. Alex thanked the woman and proceeded to the nearest escalator, stepped on it and allowed it to take her to the next floor.

As she reached the top floor, she saw gangways, balconies and conference rooms. Etched in large red letterings at the far side of the floor she was on was the words 'Floor 0' with the logo of the company engraved largely behind the lettering.

She saw an elevator nearby, she pressed the button and waited for the lift to reach her level. She looked at counter above as the lift reached her level. It no time, the doors to the lift open.

"Floor 0" a mechanical voice said from within the lift. Alex entered the lift, the doors closed behind her. She pushed the button for the top floor, the lift moved. Music was being played as the lift moved, classical music.

As she waited for the lift to reach her destination, she noticed that she was being watched, a live CCTV feed was placed in two corners of the lift, one in the front and one in the back. She found this suspicious, Alex knew that one camera was enough for a lift. She wouldn't be surprised if the company was paranoid and did everything they could to prevent something similar such as another outbreak.

Finally the lift stopped and the doors opened. "Floor 20"

The door opened, and there standing in front of the lift doors was a man, he wore black rubber clothing, and had black gelled hair. His eyes were blood red, and had bags under his eyes, he looked like he hadn't got a wink of sleep "Alexandra Beecham?" the man said firmly. Alex nodded. "Follow me please." the man said threateningly.

The man led her down a long corridor with no doors or rooms, along the sides of the walls were the Umbrella logo. At the far end of the corridor were white double doors, the man pushed the doors opened wide and Alex followed him in. The man then left Alex alone. Inside Alex saw herself standing in her view of what seems to be a large laboratory.

There were tables, and on those tables were bodies of humans, they looked like they were being experimented on. I wouldn't be a surprise to her. They looked like grey bloodless Zombies. She also noticed that they were all wearing white sheets over them.

"Our business is life itself!" said a firm voice from nowhere. Alex jumped as by her side was a man, her wore a long black overcoat, black gloves, black boots, he was also wearing black shaded glasses. Alex noticed that he had blonde gelled hair.

"These are the last remaining zombies on this planet, we are trying to find a way to turn them back." the man said.

"What about the virus?" Alex asked concerned.

"No trace of it. We are trying out a number of tests to change them back, but luck seems to have run out on us. Day by day, a body dies, and we have no choice but to dispose of them." the man said cruelly.

Alex examined the bodies thoroughly. "They seem to be in some sort of suspended animation,"

"Go on," the man said firmly.

"Animation which puts them into a deep controlled coma, allowing you to keep them alive and to perform surgery on them." Alex said rather fast.

"We slowed their ageing by 1%, I bet you know how we did that, am I right?" asked the man.

"A highly adapted virus which changes the DNA of a person," the man nodded at Alex's answer, "but changing ones DNA is almost impossible," she said.

"Not impossible for the G-Virus its not," the man said to her.

Alex thought, she heard that name before. "Wasn't the G-Virus the cause of the outbreak which nearly brought the human race to extinction?"

"That was the Tyrant Virus, or the T-Virus as we call it here. The G-Virus, or Gene for its official name, was created by one William Birkin, he was researching on a cure to the Ebola Virus, something in which he became obsessed with, he was later promoted to another project, and within that project he created the G-Virus. Sadly William was killed, and all traces of the Virus were destroyed. We took over the project which we named 'G', and we fashioned ourselves a brand new G-Virus, one which changes the DNA of humans, of course the change is only temporary, the Virus dies out after a fortnight, we cannot have another outbreak on our hands. I like to call it the G-Virus.2" the man said.

Alex was getting suspicious, it wasn't like Umbrella to be cautious of an outbreak. Then again she was always suspicious of the company.

"In which case, we need a new head of Virologist, I read your file, used to work for WilPharma, Tricell,"

"All failed companies," Alex added.

The man nodded, "Straight A's in your exams, lots of certificates in science, medals, won the state county science fair 12 times. Impressive. So what brings you to Umbrella anyway?" the man asked, throwing Alex off guard. She quickly thought up an excuse.

"Since working with WilPharma and Tricell, I have been…obsessed with trying to find cures for the world. I came close once to finding a cure for Cancer," the man was interested in this, "I started working out that radiation isn't the cure, we all know that it prolongs Cancer cells, sorts of suspends them shall we say. Cancer cells are like normal cells which mutate and can spread, so I worked out of the box and started experimenting on such medicines such as healing herbs, antiseptic cream, meat, butter even, you never know unless you try,"

"Indeed." the man said in which seemed like a groan.

"One outcome was positive, I started to make notes, knowing I was nearing the end of my research, and they close the project down. Starting on finding ways of creating a virus for military purposes. Then I left. Both companies shut down my project just because I was close to finding a cure for Cancer. I could have saved millions." Alex said, she lied very well, even the man brought her lies.

"Well, I think I have found my new head of virologist research, welcome aboard Professor Alexandra Beecham." the mad said, he held out his hand. Hesitantly Alex shook his hand.

"I've got the job?" asked a gob smacked Alex.

"You are a sure thing Alex. Don't mind if I call you Alex do you?" Alex shook her head. "We need more of your kind here. Congratulations."

"Thank you sir." Alex thanked him immensely. "So, what is my job, exactly?" she asked the man.

"We want you, Alex, to be the head of a programme. We are moving forward in the world, and its about time the world stopped delaying in finding cures for the world. In today's society we are hoping to make history. You, Alex, will take up the head of the VT Project, titled 'Project Virus Talk'. We need you to find a way on how to communicate with viruses." the man said.

"Communicate? Isn't that highly impossible?" Alex asked.

"I don't find things in life impossible, just…" the man stopped and then thought, it was difficult for Alex to know what the man was thinking, considering he was wearing black shades, "delayed." he said finally.

"I see, so you want me to attempt the impossible and find a way to communicate with viruses?" the man nodded. "And how am I suppose to do that may I ask?"

"Anyway you can, its like you said, 'you never know unless you try'." the man said.

Alex thought, she had only been in the company for about a minute, and already was getting work from whom she presumed was her boss.

"I'll devote myself to the project and see what I can do." Alex said, she had no idea why she said that.

"Excellent, welcome to the company." the man said in a whisper.

"Thank you, sir." said Alex.

"Please, call me Wesker."

**2033 - Present Day - ****Umbrella Research Facility - Luca City - ****2.50pm**

Since Alex joined Umbrella nearly four years ago, she had some difficulties in adapting to her new surroundings, for starters, she was kicking herself for joining a ruthless company that killed billions of people.

Although she was briefed on the company back when she was working for S.T.A.R.S. she became cautious of everything around her. Even working for Umbrella she wasn't entirely convinced that they had changed their ways. But as the days, weeks and months passed by, she began to think that they had changed their ways, still it was safe to be on guard.

Since being appointed head virologist, she set forth in her task on finding a way to communicate with viruses, something she found to be impossible.

She was isolated most of the times in a small laboratory, with four computer and four laptops, a shelf full of chemicals, and a large metal table in which to do experiments on.

Alex wore her lab coat, which was pale white with a pocket to put her pen and pencils in and the company logo which had been knitted on. Outside the big metal door she could hear the Umbrella tannoy reminding all employees of the rules.

Alex was looking through a microscope, through the lens she saw tiny little organisms called the Coronavirus. She was seeing how it operated, trying to study the way it acted. She knew that every single virus had a pattern to follow, she just needed to follow that pattern, if only she could find it.

Suddenly the door to the laboratory opened. And three people came into the room, they shut the door and locked it. It was standard procedure to lock all laboratory doors, it was the only way to stop the risk of an outbreak.

One of the three people, a coloured man, walked up to Alex and tapped her on the shoulder, given her a nudge wich she nearly knocked the virus itself off the table.

"How's it going me old Prof?"

"Watch it Nate! Last time a virus got loose we had to spend six hours locked in quarantine until it was safe." Alex warned.

Nate chuckled. Nate was the joker of the team short black hair, brown dreamy eyes, muscle built, he was like the boy that every girl would go for second, sort of like a back up. "So what's the agenda for today?"

"It's the same as usual Nate, find a way to communicate with viruses, that's all it is these days." said a woman. The woman called Georgia was what every boy looked for, beautiful, hot, gorgeous, 'Gorgeous Georgia' was what Nate liked to call her, he was the only person in the company who had a crush on her that he tried so hard to keep hidden. The thing was everyone knew he liked Georgia, except Georgia of course, and Nate honestly believed that no one noticed his ever-growing love for her. Georgia was a girl with light brown hair, and moonlight eyes, and her body was perfect as if carved by angels.

The Second girl, Ash, was more of a rebel, how she became a scientist no one knew, it was as if she practically fought her way into the company. Ash was slim, with black hair with red stripes. Her eyes were brown, and she did look like she was on drugs because of the bags under her eyes. Not once had anyone seen her smile.

"Late night, Ash?" Nate asked. "How many boys did you screw last night?"

"None of your damn business!" Ash said defensively.

"Ooh, feisty." Nate said smiling.

"Come on now you two, we have work to do." Alex reminded them, she went back looking through the lenses of the microscope.

"What are you doing?" asked Georgia curiously.

"I am studying the Coronavirus, trying to find some pattern on how it communicates with its other cells." replied Alex.

"Any luck?" Ash asked.

"Apart from its usual behaviour, that fact that it multiplies, and practically loves to merge with other viruses making it more resilient to that of Humans."

"Is it safe?" Georgia asked.

"Perfectly safe." Alex sighed, rubbed her eyes, and ran her hands through her hair.

"You need some rest Alex. When was it you got a good night sleep last?" Nate asked.

"I get nine hours sleep every night-"

"Not good enough!" said Nate interrupting her. "I suggest you go home, have a nice night sleep and come back fresh and awake." Nate said suggesting. "The same goes for you as well Ash."

"Fuck…off!" Ash grumbled.

Alex thought for a moment. "Well…I guess I could have some rest-" she stopped suddenly only to be captivated by a piece of her hair falling to the ground. She bent down and picked it up. She had just thought of something that only just occurred to her.

"Tell me, how many experiments have we ran with Project VT?" Alex asked them.

"Too many," Ash said in a low moan.

"I've lost count," Nate said.

"A lot," Georgia asked, "why?"

Alex smirked as she looked at her hair. "I just thought of something,"

"Have you really?" Nate said in disbelieve.

"Lightning has just struck my brain," Alex said smiling.

"That must hurt." Nate said chuckling a little.

"The only thing that hurts more is your dick going up a guys arse!" Ash said cruelly.

"Ouch, that was harsh, good comeback though." Nate said. Ash pulled a face at him.

Alex rolled her eyes at them, while Georgia smiled and laughed through her nose. "We have used many ways possible to communicate with a virus: computer technology, using symbols, different radio frequencies. And now I think I have the answer to our problems." she held up her hair.

Ash, Georgia and Nate, looked at her hair, they weren't quite sure what she was insisting.

"What are you asking us to do?" Nate asked continuously looking at her hair. "Shave our heads?"

"No!" Alex said frustrated. "Many viruses like to merge with other organisms, so what if it merges with a skin cell or a hair particle. Maybe, just maybe, we can create a living virus." Alex said smiling.

"You are suggesting that we create a Human/Virus Hybrid?" Ash asked not fully understanding Alex's previous statement.

"I am not suggesting. I _am asking you to create_ a Human/Virus Hybrid!" said Alex, she smiled, impressed with her brainstorm on finding a way to communicate with viruses.

* * *

><p><strong>There we have it, the first chapter in the Umbrella series, there will be more zombies, guns, blood and guts and swears in the coming stories, just be patient, i am building up the suspense.<strong>

**Please review and tell me what you would like to see in the following stories to come, i would appreciate your ideas and suggestions. **

**Will try and get second chapter up soon. Till then, see ya real soon.**

**SoulVirus.**


	3. Blood

**Disclaimer:** _I don not own any contens of Resident Evil, all credit goes to Capcom and anyone else in league with its creation. I, however, do own my own OC'S such as Alex, Nate, Georigia and Ash. Thank You._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Blood<strong>

It was the end of her shift, and Alex was making her way though the reception when she caught the sight of some commotion. Two men where apprehending someone, a young girl. She could not have been more than 17 years old.

Alex caught a glimpse of the commotion. She saw the girl shouting at the top of her voice.

"YOU BASTARDS! YOU MURDERED MY PARENTS, MY FAMILY! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL FUCKING KILL ALL OF YOU!"

Alex's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Murdered the girl said. This was news to Alex. Alex saw the girl get thrown out. She saw her land hard on her face; she saw her struggle to get up. As the girl got up and straightened herself out, wiping the blood that was trickling down her chin she shouted more. "DON'T THINK I'M GONNA LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

The girl left. Alex was suspicious, what had Umbrella done to that girls' parents made her wonder, maybe Umbrella hadn't changed their ways, but she wasn't going to jump to conclusions just yet.

She put aside the scene she just saw and headed off for home.

**X X X**

On floor 20, Wesker, head of the company was watching the whole company from his luxury office. On the many CCTV monitors, he saw the girl who was chucked out, followed by Alex who was making her way home.

Walking up behind him came one of his trusted servants.

"Yes, Gupta, what is it?" Wesker asked continuously looking at the screen.

"We've had another complaint from the outside world just moments ago." Gupta said.

"Yes I know, I saw it on the monitor." said Wesker. He turned to face Gupter, the same man who escorted Alex to him. Wesker, was wearing the same clothes and outfit, with the same black leather coat, and his black shades. He seemed to like black.

"Shouldn't we do something about it?" asked a concerned Gupta.

"No need. No one is going to listen to her, everyone thinks we have changed. No one can know of our true goal in nature, not even if they tried." Wesker smiled evilly at Gupta, while Gupta had a blank expression on his face.

**X X X**

Alex lived in a small apartment, she preferred to keep her life to herself. She found the apartment purely by chance. She had been living there ever since her parents found out about her joining Umbrella. Since that day, she moved out after numerous amounts of fights with her parents.

By the time she returned home to her small apartment, changed into something more comfortable, she loaded up her laptop, and started to run simulations on if it was possible to combine a human skin cell with a virus.

She sat down at her table, eating some spaghetti bolognaise while working through her simulations. It was quite boring work simulations, looking and imputing data to see if the simulation will work in real life, after running about dozens of simulations, she closed down her laptop and made herself ready for bed.

Just as she was about to turn in, the phone rang, there was only one person who would call her. She let it rang until it went to voicemail. A woman's voice was heard through the speakerphone.

"Alex, it's your Mother, pick up the phone!…" she ignored her mother's voice. "This bickering has gone on for too long. I know you are there Alex, pick up the phone! Alex! Pick up the fucking phone!"

Alex reached across and picked up the phone.

"What?" she asked nearly shouting down the phone line.

"Alex come home, this is getting ridiculous," her mother said on the other side.

"No can do. Every time I come to visit you lot, you always start bad mouthing off about me joining Umbrella," she said.

"But that's the thing,"

"What's so bad about me joining Umbrella?" Alex said raising her voice a little.

"The fact that they caused the deaths of billions. Then out of the blue you join them. No reason whatsoever. I'll have you know when you was young, we barely survived the outbreak, and then you joined S.T.A.R.S. and you nearly get zombified-"

"I didn't get zombiefied!" Alex said now starting to get infuriated.

"All I am saying is that we barely made it out alive from the infection-"

"I know mom, I was there," Alex and her mother remained quiet for a few seconds.

"I am just saying: please leave that company, it's not good," the mother said pleading on the other end.

"I…I…cant, not yet," stammered Alex a little.

"What do you mean not yet?" asked the mother.

"I will tell you another time."

"But Ale-" Alex hung up. She sighed deeply. How could she tell her parents that she was investigating Umbrella on her own. It was too risky, even lying to her parents was a much bigger risk in itself.

She sat on her bed, her face in her hands, and yet again she sighed into them. She rubbed her eyes and laid on her back. As soon as her head hit the pillow, her eyes slowly fell over her eyes, and without her even noticing it, she was asleep.

She dreamt of nothing, just the blackness that was in front of her.

**X X X**

By the time Alex woke up from her dreamless sleep, got ready for another day at the Umbrella labs, something came back to her mind. The girl who got thrown out after mouthing off at the staff. She said that her parents were murdered by the company, what did she mean by that?

She decided not to linger any longer and made her way to Umbrella. It was the day where she was hoping to make contact with a virus.

**X X X**

As soon as Alex got out of her car, and walked to the main entrance of the Umbrella building, she noticed the girl from yesterday, the one who tried to get past security. She was standing in the middle of the parking lot looking at the building. Alex saw her cut lip swollen a little and a bruised eye on her right side of her face.

The girl didn't seem to notice Alex, so, carefully, Alex made her way into the building. As soon as she passed the doors and into the bright white lobby, Alex made her way to her laboratory which was on the third floor.

She walked through the many corridors of laboratories where she avoided and dodged many other Umbrella scientists. She made her way to her lab.

When she arrived at the metal door she got out her key card and swiped it through the card scanner. The keypad beeped, and the door opened. As she entered she saw two people in the room.

One of those people was Georgia, the other was her boss, Wesker.

"Sir?" said Alex surprised.

Wesker turned around slowly to face her. "Alex," he said firmly and coolly.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Only your research. I have been watching you over the past few years at the development of this project. In addition, I must say I was beginning to lose hope, until Miss Lewis here has told me that you have made some kind of progress. Am I right?" Wesker asked.

Alex nodded and then timidly she spoke. "I have a hunch that skin cells, hair particles and a virus could merge with one another creating a human/virus hybrid."

"So Miss Lewis told me. In which case I have secured some viruses for you." Wesker pointed to a metal suitcase, he walked up to it and opened it. Some smoke came billowing out of the case.

Wesker turned the case to face Georgia and Alex.

There, inside the case were thirteen vials, and in each of those thirteen vials with blue liquid was a virus.

"This is the T-Virus." Wesker said. Alex's eyes widened. "Oh don't worry, its harmless, these are the weaker elements. These were the first batches made, they aren't even strong enough to reanimate a dead person or turn a person into a zombie, so don't worry if you break a vial. I'll leave you to it." and with that, Wesker left.

"Why does her wear those shades?" Georgia asked.

"Possibly because it's so bright here," Alex said, she walked up to the case containing the thirteen T-Viruses. It was hard to think that she was in arms length of a virus that nearly brought the human race to extinction. It was daunting.

She reached and grabbed held of a vial, and lifted it out of the case. She sighed heavily. She held the vial firmly, she didn't want to drop the vial.

"To think that one vial of this virus nearly brought the end of the human race. So small, but yet so deadly." Alex said. She carefully placed the vial back into the case, and relaxed her hands. "Today we start to make history."

**X X X**

Alex and her whole team had arrived.

She was preparing and air tight chamber ready for testing. Nate had required some dead tissues from dead people that he dared not speak about where he got it from.

Alex, cautiously injected a small amount of the T-Virus into a piece of skin and waited for the results. If her simulations were correct, this was going to be a short experiment.

Five minutes into the experiment, a small shape started to take place, inside the airtight test chamber, they all saw a shape taking the form of a blue eyeball with the optic nerve growing from it.

"My god, its working, its bloody working!" said a surprised Nate. He was smiling.

On a monitor, Alex was keeping an eye on its progression.

"The Virus is stable. Merging process at 7% and slowly increasing." Alex made her way to the airtight chamber and saw the eye take shape, "so far so good." she said.

As they watched the eye, a beeping sound came from the monitor. Ash went to see what was wrong. "The Virus is dying out, it's rejecting the cell!"

"What?" Alex said.

"It's no longer merging. The Virus is dying!"

"Abort the experiment!" Alex said.

"No wait!" Ash said. A short pause emerged between Ash and Alex. "The Virus is stabilizing." Ash said relieved.

"Uh, guys!" Nate said, his face and Georgia's turned into sour looks, Alex and Ash walked up to them and looked into the airtight chamber. There they saw the eye, it was swelling up.

"What's happening?" Georgia asked. No one answered her.

As they watched, the eye exploded, a small smear of blood splattered on the glass and began to run down the glass, as soon as the blood splattered on the glass it made the team jump.

"Bollocks!" Alex said. She had a hunch that was going to happen.

"What happened?" Georgia asked again.

"It was not compatible, the virus, couldn't sustain the merging process, in the end it flared up and died, causing the eye to expand and explode." Alex said disappointed.

"Well we have proved one thing," Nate said, the girls looked at him, "its works. The bloody thing works." he said laughing.

"Still, back to the drawing board." said Alex, who sat down in a chair looking somewhat exhausted.

**X X X**

As the days passed, Alex was nowhere near able to create a stable living human/virus hybrid.

She was getting tired and her supply of the last remaining T-Viruses were diminishing.

Of all the experiments that she and her team had done, each experiment turned out the same.

One experiment that she had done was close to becoming a full body. The virus created the lower torso of a person, male or female it was difficult to tell. As it grew, the torso dissolved into a pool of blood. Which was strange considering that viruses didn't have any blood.

They were down to their last three vials. Alex, and her team stood around the table with the suitcase opened thinking about how to approach the next experiment.

"Well, I am out of ideas," Nate said.

"Me too." Ash said also.

"Maybe we are looking at this the wrong way," Georgia said to them.

"In what way?" Alex asked.

"Every virus we inject into a piece of human skin, or merge it with a piece of hair, it takes shape but it losses integrity. All these skin samples are taken from adults. Maybe we need to try a different method of approach, something other than skin and hair pieces."

"What do you have in min - A SHIT!" Nate shouted. He grabbed his hand as he accidentally caught it and skimmed it along the side of the table. He saw his blood starting to seep through the wound.

"Aww, did Nate get a boo-boo?" Ash said taking in a motherly way.

Nate looked at her.

"I'll get the medical kit." Georgia said.

"No, wait a minute!" Alex said suddenly. She grabbed Nate's hand and examined it. "Georgia, when you were just talking about taking a different approach to merging or injecting a virus with a skin sample and pieces of human hair, is it possible to try something from within a human?" Alex asked.

"You mean like DNA?" Georgia asked frowning at Alex. She thought for a moment. "I don't know how that will work but I guess we could give it a try."

"I wasn't on about DNA. I meant blood." Alex said showing Nate's scraped hand.

Georgia and Ash looked at each other, then back at Nate and Alex.

"It could work, we need to run a few simulations, it is possible, about 80% possible for blood and a virus to merge by." Georgia said.

"Then let's do it. I will run the simulations, while you three go searching for bags of blood, one male, one female, and one teenager's blood." Alex ordered.

"Why?" Ash asked curiously.

"I have a theory I need to test out, but in order for me to do that I need blood. Remember only blood of those who have died, no one alive, having a copy of yourself will give you a headache." Alex told them.

Ash, Nate and Georgia left the laboratory and went to get themselves a bag of blood each.

With her team gone, Alex could now do some researching. Something about the whole project was off. Even working with the very same virus that nearly killed the whole world. It was strange that Wesker gave her the last thirteen viruses. So she searched on the company's mainframe for the T-Virus.

She found a file on the virus immediately. Although she had used the mainframe before to search up on information for her research, it came in handy.

**The T-Virus**

_The T-Virus is able to make contact with a cell's membrane, it inserts its genetic coding into the cell. The cell then absorbs the viral genome into its own genetic make-up, which takes over the cell's functions. The cell begins to produce offspring of the original virus. The new viruses are then released from the hosts' cells and starts to infect the neighbouring cells, which starts the process all over again._

_The virus then kills and replaces mitochondrial organelles with a replica of itself. The virus then combines with other cells to produce energy. The energy produced is just enough to power the motor neurons and the basic lower brain functions. The reanimated hosts' body is then left with the intense need to feed in order to replenish energy supplies without having to sacrifice its own tissue. _

_The T-Virus can only properly function by consuming the cell in order to produce its energy. This slow breakdown of cells leads to the gradual breakdown of the host, causing necrosis. The virus incorporates itself into the hosts' DNA, which alters it completely. This is why creatures, such as bees and spiders, only have minor mutations, such as increased size, when compared to the human mutations. _

There were tons of information on the virus. But as Alex ploughed through the information, she learnt something terrible about the virus when contracted through another means of infection

_Should the human host be alive at the time of the infection, all higher brain functions are destroyed, leaving only the cerebellum to govern behaviour. This leaves the infected host with an animalistic behaviour. As the virus spreads, it damages the hypothalamus. This produces a massive flood of neurotransmitters, enzymes, and hormones such as norepinephrine and dopamine. These effects, combined with the painful symptoms of the infection, induce a psychotic rage, persistent hunger, and increased aggressiveness in those infected. _

_Should the human host be dead during the time of infection, only enough energy is produced to power the lower brain functions. These functions are responsible for the most primal instincts, such as walking and eating commonly seen in such primitive creatures dubbed B.O.W's (Bio Organic Weapons). _

_In either case, such late-stage appearance and behaviour and characteristics causes them to become a zombie. _

Alex stopped reading and glanced over at the case with the three remaining viruses.

Something in her mind made her think. What if these remaining viruses weren't the weaker parts of the old T-Virus, she suspected that they were the actual thing.

It went with everything that she thought was wrong, why did Wesker bring her vials of the virus and said that they were weaker versions of the virus not capable of infecting a host? But when Alex read the info on the virus, she knew that one small part of the virus would infect a cell and reproduce instantly.

Something wasn't right. But she couldn't help but wonder that Umbrella had gotten the facts wrong, and that she was just becoming over paranoid, looking for things that weren't there to incriminate Umbrella. Her brain was telling her that something was wrong but she didn't want to believe it.

She ignored her instincts, closed the file that she was reading on the virus down, and began to turn off the computer.

Then, something caught her eye, there on the mainframe was a file she never seen before. It was a file entitled 'Project Jupiter' she clicked on it. The file opened.

A page came up on the screen, and on that page in just a few short sentences she read:

**Project Jupiter**

**Operation: **The Eradication of the human race by replacing with the future kind.

**Weapon: **Viral

**Name of Weapon: **Uroboros Virus

**Project Status: **Pending

Alex sat staring at the screen, her eyes fixed on the one word that she didn't quite understand 'Uroboros'.

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to thank Resident Evil Wiki for their help, I must point out that I did copy and paste contents from the website while Alex was researching the T-Virus, I however changed most of the wording, and therefore all credit goes to the Resident Evil Wiki website for their fantastic work. Without them I would never have gotten this chapter finished, you guys saved my life and I owe them one.<strong>

**Right review please, and dont forget I am taking ideas from my readers on who or what they would like to see happen in the coming chapters. Thank you**

**SoulVirus**


	4. The Killings of The Beecham Family

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any content of Resident Evil, all credit goes to those who created or worked on Resident Evil. However i do own my own OC's. Thank you._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: <strong>**The Killings of The Beecham Family**

On floor 20, Wesker watched all progress of his company via the many monitors. Rather suddenly an alarm sounded. Appearing next to Wesker was a yellow holographic version of a young girl called: The Yellow Queen.

"A private file has been accessed on the mainframe." the holographic Yellow Queen said.

"Name of the file is?" Wesker asked as he continued to look at the many monitors on the screen.

"Project Jupiter!" the Yellow Queen replied.

Slowly Wesker turned to face the hologram. "What?" he said whispering slowly. The Queen repeated the name of the file that had been accessed. "How is that possible, what is that file doing on the mainframe? It should be in my own private hard drive. And even if someone did try to access the file, it has thousands of security codes and only I know them!" Wesker said he was slowly losing his temper. "How did it end up on the mainframe?"

"Information unknown." the Queen said.

Wesker ran his hands through his head in frustration. "Who accessed the file, and who read it?" he asked thoroughly.

The Queen took her time to answer. "Only one accessed the file."

"The name?" Wesker said through gritted teeth.

Again, the Queen took her time in answering. "Professor Alexandra Beecham."

Wesker stared at the hologram. "Has she read the whole file?" asked Wesker.

"I believe she has." the Queen said. Wesker went back to look at the many monitors. He stood there, chewing his tongue trying to think of what to do next. "Should I lock I her out of the system?" the Queen asked.

"Its too late for that. If she has read the file then she has compromised this whole mission. There is only one thing to do…" Wesker said as he stared at the monitor displaying Alex who was still on the computer looking at what Wesker suspected was the file called 'Jupiter'. "We must dispose of her."

"Shall I send out the Elite Forces to dispose of her?" the Queen asked.

"No. Dispose of her family. If she tells her family then we are in deep, deep shit!"

"Her family haven't been notarized yet-"

"I don't care!" Wesker said cutting across the Queen. "I cant take that risk of her telling her family which will lead to mass panic. Kill her family, and I will take care of her team, no evidence."

"What about Project VT?" the Queen asked.

"Alex has provided enough data for us to create the virus we need for Project Jupiter. We will create Uroborous on our own. Without Alex's help. Send the Elite Forces." Wesker ordered.

"Affirmative." the Queen said, she disappeared.

Wesker stood looking at one of the screens, in anger he punched one of the monitor screens smashing the monitor "FUCK!" he shouted.

**X X X**

Alex quickly grabbed out a USB stick, and quickly rammed it into the computer slot and downloaded the file onto her pen drive.

As soon as it was on her drive, she quickly ran out of the laboratory. She hurriedly made her way out of the building and to her black jeep. As soon as she got in and turned her ignition, she noticed that same girl who got kicked out of building still looking at the building.

Alex turned the ignition, sped off out of the company's parking lot, and sped off home.

**X X X**

Making their way back into the laboratory was Ash, Nate and Georgia, they came back with a bag of blood each.

"So what slag did you get?" Ash asked Nate.

"I got an old bag, and she sure was ugly as fuck." Nate said grimacing.

"You'll look ugly as fuck when you reach an old age and cant get an erection." Ash said.

"Well who did you get?" Nate asked her.

"Someone good looking at least. Sadly he was mugged and stabbed to death." Ash said.

"That leaves you Georgia, who you got?" Nate asked her.

"I got a teenage kid who died in a car crash, male, female, I don't know, I just grabbed the bag and left." Georgia said.

Nate smiled at Georgia, and Georgia smile back.

"Where did Alex go?" Ash said interrupting a moment.

They looked around and noticed that she was not in the laboratory.

**X X X**

The sun was setting fast, and Alex finally arrived home, she had to dodge a few oncoming cars and ran past a few red lights, but she did not care.

She burst into her home apartment, opened her draw where she kept her bras and rummaged around to find a gun. She pulled it out and looked at it. It was a Glock 17 Handgun. She remembered using this gun back when she was working with S.T.A.R.S.

The last time she fired this gun was when she shot one of her members after that member was bitten by a zombie.

"_Alex? Alex! Alex, please don't, NO ALEX!_" a gunshot rang through her mind as her mind shot back to that day when she shot her very own member.

She tucked the gun in her back trousers. She knelt down on her knees and pulled out from under her bed a suitcase. She opened it, and inside were piles of handguns, machine guns, dissembled sniper guns, extra ammo, and some grenades. She closed her suitcase, and carried it to her car.

She quickly grabbed out her mobile and dialled her parent's house.

She jumped into her car, and turned the ignition, the car stalled for a few times.

"Come on, come on!" she said. She was trying to do two things at once. Her mobile phone, which she held between her ear and shoulder, and the dial tone, was still ringing.

Alex knew she was in trouble from the moment she opened up that file. And it was from that moment that she became an enemy of Umbrella. If Umbrella was watching her every movement from within the building - and she knew they were - then that file was something that she bet her life on was important to Umbrella, and they would do anything to prevent it from being leaked to the public. She knew that the moment she read that file, she instantly put her friends and her family in terrible danger.

The phone continued to ring and ring. "Pick up for God sake!" she said.

"Hello?" said a female voice on the other side, thank God, her parents were okay.

"Mum, its Alex, don't talk just listen, get out of the house, and get out of the city!"

"Why?" her mother asked.

"Don't ask questions just do it, you told me Umbrella was up to something and I didn't listen to you, you were right, they are up to something, and now I have landed us in more trouble, just get out of the house!"

**X X X**

As Alex's mother was on the phone to her daughter, her father was in the clean and tidy lounge. The doorbell rang. He got up and walked to the door.

Through the encrusted glass, he saw three people on the other side. He opened the door and saw three men.

"Are you Clive Beecham?" the man asked.

"Yes." Clive answered.

"Is your daughter Alexandra Beecham?"

"Yes." Clive replied.

"Thank you. Kill him!" the man answered to the two men on his side. Both men grabbed their gun and both shot Clive through the head.

"SHIT!" Alex's mother shouted as she saw her husbands' body fall to the floor.

**X X X**

As she sped down a road, Alex heard the gunshots on the other side of the phone and her mother scream.

"Don't heart me, please!" the mothers' voice sounded on the other side

"Mom? Mom! MOM!" Alex shouted. The dial tone went dead. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" Alex said she was panicking now. She quickly dialled another number: Nates'.

It rang.

"C'mon, pick up!" Alex said as she had one hand on the steering wheel, she quickly overtook a car and almost collided with a truck, luckily she avoided a car pile up.

**X X X**

Back in the laboratory at Umbrella, Nate, Georgia and Ash were talking about other matters besides work. Just then, Nates' mobile rang. He took his mobile out of his pocket, seeing it was Alex's name as the caller's ID, he answered it quickly.

"Hey me old Prof, where did you end up to?" Nate said smiling.

Alex's voice came from the other end. "Don't talk just listen, get out of the building, and get away from there as quickly as possible, I just found out Umbrella is up to something,"

"Alex, calm down! What's going on?" Nate asked.

"Just get out of the building and meet at Westdale Park, I will explain everything there!" Alex replied. Her voice sounded panicky and eager. Nate knew Alex well, and he could tell something was wrong.

"Okay Alex, we will meet you at Westdale Park A.S.A.P." Nate said, and hung up.

"What was that about?" Georgia asked.

"Pack your things girls. We're leaving! Don't ask questions, just do it!" Nate said.

The metal door burst open, and two men wearing heavily gear and helmets' like a S.W.A.T team would wear came bursting through with their guns aimed high at the two girls.

"GET DOWN ON THE FLOOR NOW! NOW I SAID!" shouted one of the men.

Nate quickly grabbed a bottle of acid and threw it at the nearest Umbrella guard. It struck him the face and he yelled in agony as the acid melted through to his face. Nate ran and pushed the man to the floor, grabbed a knife from the still standing second guard and rammed the knife into his neck. Nate was so quick that the guards did not have time to react.

"Nate!" said an impressed Georgia, Nate bend down and picked up the guards M4A1 Carbine Assault Rifles. He threw one to Ash.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" Ash asked.

"You just pull the point and shoot. Simple." Nate said.

Nate poked his head around the corner of the door to check for any more Umbrella guards. Luckily, he did not see any, but he wasn't going to be fooled so easily, they might be hiding.

"We need to get out of here!" Nate said.

"The emergency fire escape!" Ash suggested, Nate nodded in agreement, and they quickly made their way out of the laboratory.

"Wait!" Georgia said, she rushed back into the lab and quickly grabbed the case of the last three T-Viruses and the three bags of blood, and quickly left the lab to meet up with Ash and Nate. They hadn't gotten far when they had reached the nearest fire exit pushed the door open and began to descend quickly down the stairwell to reach the door to leave the building. So far they hadn't run into any more Umbrella armed guards.

**X X X**

Alex arrived at her home, it was a big house located in a wide-open street. As soon as she jumped out of her car, she noticed that everything was quiet, the street itself was quiet. Normally, it was busy, there would be children playing in the streets after dark, but there weren't any. Every time she came to her parent's house, day or night, there would be someone out and about. But she found it strange that there was no one.

She walked up the pathway to her home, and noticed that the door to her home was open. And there in the doorway was a body, she ran up to the door, and then lying on the floor with two bullet holes in his head was her father, his eyes wide open.

Not far from her fathers' body was her mother, she was lying on the floor eyes wide open the same as her father, and her throat was cut three times, blood was splattered across the floor.

Alex collapsed to the floor, and she found it hard to breath, both of her parents were killed, murdered in cold blood. She retched a few times and vomited at the sight of her parent's dead bodies. She breathed heavily, she didn't have the strength to cry, and the horror of seeing her parents was enough to take her breath away. She tried to swallow but couldn't. She was sick at heart of seeing her parent's dead lifeless bodies in her sights.

As her breathing became harder to control. She heard footsteps. Walking into view from the parlour, Alex saw a man dressed all in black. She saw on his arm the Umbrella logo.

The man aimed his assault rifle at her, his finger on the trigger. Alex was quicker, she pulled out her Handgun and shot the man multiple times in the face, he screamed once and fell to the floor, the blood from his multiple wound to his face ran across the floor.

She emptied her ammo cartridge and reloaded her gun.

She saw another figure stand on the top of the stairwell aiming at her. She aimed at the guard and shot at him, the bullet shot through his neck.

Then someone grabbed her from behind and began strangling her. Alex shot the man in the foot. He released his grip on her. Alex grabbed the man and swiftly she snapped his neck.

"Who else wants to die?" she asked viciously.

Then bursting through the door, four more Umbrella guards came in and started firing at once. Alex ran and dived over a table in the dining room, she tipped the table on its side using it as a shield. The four men continued to shoot.

They stopped. Seeing her chance, she shot at the first two men one in the head and the other in the chest. The remaining two men continued to fire. Alex took cover again. By the side of her was a knife, she picked it up. Gripped it tight, and counted to three.

"One…two…three!" she then rose up and flung the knife at one of the two men. The knife struck one of the guards in the neck. Distracted, the last guard looked at guard who stood beside him and Alex shot the man two times in both legs.

Alex walked over and took of the guards' helmet.

"Who sent you?" the man said nothing. "WHO SENT YOU?" she yelled, some spit came from her mouth and landed on the guards face. She placed her gun to his right side temple.

"Wesker, Albert Wesker, he sent us!" breathed the guard.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Project Jupiter, you weren't to know about Project Jupiter!" the man said speaking quickly. "Its classified."

"If its classified, what was it on the mainframe?"

"I don't know, our orders were to eliminate anyone who had come across Project Jupiter. Wesker told us that we had to kill anyone who knew of Project Jupiter."

"But why kill my parent's?" asked a vengeful Alex.

"Wesker couldn't take the risk, he knew you would tell you parents."

"But they didn't have to die!" Alex spat. "What do you know of Uroborous?" Alex asked.

"Only that it's a virus, that all I know! I swear!" the guard said gulping and breathing heavily, Alex also noticed he was sweating as well.

"Thank you." Alex said plainly, then she pulled the trigger on her gun and the bullet went through one side of the mans' temple through to the other side.

Alex couldn't bury her parents, not now, she didn't know how many more Umbrella guards were on the way. So she lit a match and set a pair of curtain on fire, burning the evidence of the guards and to cremate her parents.

She quickly left and jumped into her jeep, she then sped away from her home to meet Ash, Nate and Georgia at Westdale Park.

**X X X**

Nate, Ash and Georgia, made it to the bottom of the emergency fire stairwell, and they hadn't encountered any guards. Nate opened the fire door, and cautiously looked out beyond the back of the building.

They had decided not to take any form of transport that belonged to them, so they had no choice but to commandeer one.

They sneaked around the side of the building to the front car park and headed for the nearest car.

Nate broke into the nearest car, which was a blue Picasso. Nate forced the door open and instantly the car alarm sounded. Nate quickly pulled some wires from underneath the ignition slot and hotwired the car.

Ash stood by with her Assault rifle ready, and Georgia loaded the viruses and the blood into the back of the car.

Ash looked over at the entrance of the building and saw some armed men come running over to them, instantly they started to open fire. Ashley fired back.

Georgia quickly ducked into the car, and Nate was still trying to hotwire the car.

"Nate, hurry up!" Ash called to him.

After about the fourth try Nate had hotwired the car as it suddenly chugged to life. Ash continued to fire, she shot about three guards, but she saw another six men firing at her. So she fired at them.

"Get in!" Nate called to her. Ash dived into the car, and Nate quickly stepped on the pedal and quickly sped off out of the Umbrella car park, denting and scratching a few cars in the process.

The guards ceased their fire, and allowed the car to escape.

"Is everyone all right?" Nate asked, Ash nodded her head.

"I don't think I am!" Georgia said in a shaky voice. Ash looked behind her and saw Georgia clutching her stomach, with her own blood on her hands. "This is going to ruin my day." Georgia said.

"Shit!" Ashley said as she quickly jumped into the back to stop Georgia's bleeding. "How the hell did this happen to you?"

"What's wrong with her?" Nate asked.

"She's been shot!" Ash said to him. Nate had a sudden look of fear on his face.

_Don't die Georgia, don't die_. He thought to himself. He couldn't bare it if she died, and if she died, it would mean he'd never got the chance to tell her how much she meant to him.

"We must get to Alex, I can dress the wound as best as I can, but she needs medical attention," Ash said.

"Know anyone who can do that?" Nate asked, his voice shook slightly.

"I know one person, and he's a dick. Lets just get Alex quickly."

"She said to meet her at Westdale Park, that's where we are headed." Nate told her.

"Why did the Umbrella guards start to attack us, what have we done?" Ash asked.

"I don't know. But she said something about Umbrella being up to something, whatever that is, she said she will explain everything when we meet her." And with that, Nate quickly sped along the streets to Westdale Park.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well things are starting to heat up in the UMBRELLA Series 1 of the Resident Evil Spinoff, will Georgia survive, and what will Alex do now, now that Umbrella have killed her parents. Well you will just have to wait and see, keep a lookout for the next chapter in the UMBRELLA Series. **

**Also keep checking my Update section on my profile page, i always Update it when something is happening on my end with my stories.**

**Please leave a review on what you think.**

**Thank you**

**SoulVirus**


	5. Return of The Dead

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Resident Evil, or any of its contents, all credit goes to those who created Resident Evil. Thank you._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:Return of The Dead<strong>

Gupta walked up to Wesker who was overlooking the bodies of the last few zombies on the planet.

"News Gupta?" Wesker asked somewhat quietly.

"We have lost Alex and her team." said a shameful Gupta.

"No matter. As it happens I have been listening in on their whole conversation from within the lab. I know where they are going." Wesker said to Gupta.

"What about Project Jupiter?" Gupta asked concerned.

"We are activating it," said Wesker suddenly.

"But…" Gupta said at first, "Uroboros isn't fully complete, we have countless more experiments to go through to make the virus operational!"

"You let me worry about the virus. I suppose we could change a few things." Wesker walked up to a zombie that was on the table. Pulled off its white sheet. "Every heard of the saying, 'History has a way of repeating itself'?" Wesker asked. Gupta nodded. "Well, it seems that history has repeated itself once again."

Wesker bent over and whispered something into the zombies ear. He pulled away and looked at the zombie. Its fingers twitched a little. Wesker smiled evilly. The zombie's eyes sprung wide open, one eye bloodshot, the other grey and misted.

**X X X**

Alex had arrived at Westdale Park, an hour had passed, and anxiously she waited for Ash, Georgia and Nate to arrive.

She was getting nervous, as she stood outside the park gates, watching few people passing before her.

"Where are you?" she said in a singsong.

Turning a corner she saw a car, she did not recognize it but it came to a halt in front of her jeep. Nate quickly jumped out the car and opened the back door to see how Georgia was.

"Where did you get this car?" Alex asked.

"We stole it." Ash said jumping out of the back. Alex stared at the car for a few seconds before being jolted back to life by Ash. "Don't look so surprised do you?" Ash said to her. Alex didn't answer her.

In the back of the car she heard a groan. She saw Georgia, and she didn't look good. "What happened to her?" Alex asked.

"Umbrella guards shot at us, and they shot at Georgia. Why would they do this?" Ash asked.

Alex hesitated a few moments, and her breathing became heavy. "I found something on the…Umbrella Mainframe. A file."

"There are loads of files on the Umbrella Mainframe," Ash told her.

"Not this file. I found a file entitled Project Jupiter, when I read the file I found something horrible, terrible." Alex stopped for breath. "Umbrella is planning to kill people!"

"What? Who?" Ash asked.

Alex stared at Ash, and after short pause, Alex said, "Everyone. The whole world. The file said something about replacing the Human kind with the Future kind, whatever that means. It also said something about a virus, something called the Uroboros virus."

"Uroboros?" Ash said. "I don't know that virus. What is it?"

"I don't know, I don't think none of us do." Alex said.

Ash looked at Alex's hands, they were shaking. She looked into her eyes, and noticed that something was wrong; it was only when she started to look her in the face that she looked pale. "Alex. Are you okay, you look like you have just seen a ghost?" Ash asked her concerned.

"No…" Alex said her voice shaking, "Umbrella, they…killed my parents." she burst into tears; Ash hugged her, trying to calm her down. "Those bastards, they killed my parents."

Ash did her best to comfort her.

As Ash tried to comfort Alex, Nate was doing his best to keep Georgia from falling asleep.

"Hey, stay awake!" Nate said. Georgia was slowly fading; she did her best to stay awake. "Boy, you look like shit." Nate said smiling. He held her hand tight.

"Cant believe I am going to die a virgin!" Georgia said smiling.

"Wait, you're worried about not losing your virginity than death?" Nate asked. Georgia nodded. Nate then thought of something. If ever he was going to confess his love for her, he had better do it now. "Tell you what, you pull through, and the first chance I get, I will fuck you, without protection, and I will make it the best fuck you ever had. Promise?" Nate asked her.

"Promise." Georgia said, Nate continued to hold her hand, and he wasn't going let go of it.

Alex was still crying, and Ash was still hugging her. Suddenly, she noticed that it was quiet, very few people were walking past them, soon a deadly silence filled the area they were in. She saw someone walking up the path with his or her head bent, looking at the floor. The person seemed to be limping also, its clothes were ripped and its skin was scaly looking as if crinkled. Blood was running from its right hand and onto the floor.

"Alex!" Ash whispered. "Alex! Look!" Ash said. Alex pulled away from Ash, Ash pointed to the person who was slowly limping towards them. It groaned.

Alex looked into the direction of the park, she saw about possibly ten people also limping their way. Across the street there were more people slowly walking, and all were limping and groaning or moaning.

"Oh, shit, not again." Alex said. She knew instantly what she was up against. "That bastard lied to us." Alex took out her handgun, and started shooting the zombies in head. She took down five and another five, then another six. But it was no use, there were too many of them. They were surrounded and they were closing in fast.

One zombie jumped Ash and both fell to the floor.

"Don't let it bite or scratch you!" Alex warned.

Ash fought with the zombie as it tried to bite her, Ash grabbed its head and snapped its neck, a loud CRACK came from the zombie as it fell to the floor lifeless.

"Shit, I just killed someone!" Ash said high pitched and she was shaking a little.

"They were already dead; we have to get out of here!" Alex said.

In the back of the car, one of the zombies broke through the window and grabbed Nate. It placed its mouth over his neck, and was about to bite into him. Only it didn't. The zombie let him go, and it fell to the floor. Nate looked and saw that someone had impaled it in the head with an axe.

"Alex Beecham, you work for S.T.A.R.S. surely you can fend yourself off against an army of meat eaters!" said a female voice. It was the girl who was thrown out of Umbrella declaring that the company had killed her parents. "Get in the car and drive!" the girl ordered.

Alex grabbed her suitcase from her jeep and threw it into the car along with Georgia, Nate.

Ash, Alex and the girl jumped into the car. Alex quickly had to rewire and start the car. The car chugged to life and she sped off, running over some zombies. One zombie fell on the floor, and Alex, not caring, ran over its head crushing it.

"Get us to Maple Drive!" Ash said.

"Why?" Alex asked avoiding a few pedestrians as she drove at quick speed.

"I know someone who can help Georgia." Ash said, Alex nodded and made her way to Maple Drive.

Nate looked out of the back window and saw few people succumb to the un-dead.

"What the fuck were those things?" Ash asked.

"They are BIO Weapons, from Umbrella," the girl answered, "am I right?" the girl answered to Alex.

Alex nodded in reply.

"Who are you?" Ash asked the girl.

"Kaycie Kidner, I lost my parents to some Zombies, I barely got out until someone from the R.P.D. came and rescued me." Kaycie told them.

"R.P.D?" Nate asked.

"Raccoon Police Department in Raccoon City." Alex replied.

"Someone survived the terror in Raccoon City?" Ash asked.

"Quite a lot of people did, before the government nuked the city, but Umbrella was behind that as well." Alex said.

"I live here in Luca City or did until I was orphaned by a new family. When I fifteen years old I swore revenge on Umbrella for killing my family, I knew they were behind the zombie attacks here in Luca City." said Kaycie.

"There were no zombie attacks here in Luca City!" Nate pointed out.

"That's because Umbrella got rid of all evidence." Kaycie told him.

"Or kept some." said Alex. "Those zombies are the exact same ones the very first day I arrived at the company. Wesker said that they were the last remaining zombies and that he was trying to turn them back into humans. That fucking bastard lied to me. He lied to all of us."

"But why keep them, what good are they to him?" Ash asked wondering.

Alex thought. It was so obvious why. "Project Jupiter. It's got to be something to do with Project Jupiter, it has to be!" Alex said.

"But what is Project Jupiter?" Nate asked.

"It's an operation that involves replacing the human kind with the future kind, but that was all it said. It didn't go into detail." Alex said to Nate.

As she sped along the main road, several S.W.A.T. armoured vehicles quickly sped past them.

"History is repeating itself. And they are only driving into nothingness." Alex said miserably.

"Why is that?" Ash asked.

"You get bitten by those things, those…zombies. Instant infection and you shall become one of them. The process is irreversible. Not even a cure can help you; the cure just makes things worse. And worst of all, those things are driven by instinct, as soon as one person gets bitten and turned, containing an infection is impossible." Alex said, she sped up and the car hurtled down the main road, Alex concentrating on overtaking other vehicles in front of her.

**X X X**

At the scene of the infection, more zombies were being created. Not even the residents could outrun the zombies. The moment one gets bitten, infection was imminent. The spread of the infection seemed to overwhelm those who had been bitten.

Amongst the chaos, two couples were trying to escape from the ever-growing zombie massacre.

The boyfriend tried to escort his girlfriend away from the scene, but two pairs of hands grabbed him on the shoulder, one zombie bit into his neck, and another bit into his arm. Another Zombie grabbed his leg and bit into it. Then more zombies crowded around the boy and started to devour him.

The girl screamed as she could not do anything to help her boyfriend, she also succumbed to the same fate as her boyfriend. A zombie crept up behind her, and bit her in the side of her hip. Another one grabbed her, pinned her down, and bit into her stomach, soon she was screaming and all she could see was her life fading away and a pack of murderous faces looking down upon her, eating her.

An elderly man got his face ripped off after a female zombie jumped him, bit his nose off, and then started to peel off the flesh to his face.

One man got bitten but he got away from being devoured. But he could feel himself changing. He lurched forward and spluttered, and then he collapsed to the floor. Reanimated, the man got up, and lunged itself towards the nearest person it could find, which was a six year old girl.

S.W.A.T, S.T.A.R.S, LCPD's and other residents with guns and firearms arrived and opened fire shooting many zombies in the process, but it was no use, there were too many of them.

The every growing army of zombies advanced on those who were shooting. It seemed that no one had learnt from their past. The only way to eliminate any zombie is to either destroy or decapitate it central operational brain functions, or to put it another way: shoot them in the head. It was the only way to put them down for good. What those with fire arms were doing were shooting them chest high, it slowed them down, but not nearly enough to stop them.

Orders were being shouted from numerous amounts of people who opened fire on the zombies.

"TAKE THEM DOWN!" one shouted.

"I GOT A LOCK!" another shouted.

"THEY'RE ADVANCING!" another shouted.

"GRENADE!" one man shouted, he tossed a grenade right into the middle of the army of zombies. An explosion occurred and a massive fireball rose high into the air. Few zombies went flying and landed on the ground, while some of their remains such as a hand or a head landed not so far from those who were still opening fire.

**X X X **

Apart from the zombies and their increasing numbers, a new threat was now being mounted on top of the threat that was now occurring.

Zombies were now breaking down the doors to shops and windows, and were sweeping through the shops, cutting down anyone in their path.

In one shop all staff had boarded up the front part of the shop with everything they could find, barricading themselves in.

But, the zombies were pounding themselves, and throwing themselves, even making dents in their barricade.

One of the attendants who was using her weight and strength in trying to keep a wide and long piece of metal upright, one zombie punched through grabbed the attendants' hand and bit into her hand.

"ARGH, FUCK!" she screeched, she yanked her hand back, a massive part of her skin was hanging off, and she was loosing blood fast, she stumbled backwards, and she felt strange. One of the other attendants' came to her aid.

"You okay." the attendant asked.

The injured attendant, felt breathless, her eyes were wide. "Oh…what's…happening…to me?" she said breathing heavily. "Oh, God…I…feel…" she threw up all over the attendant who was seeing to her.

"Thanks a lot!" the attendant said. The attendant looked at the injured attendant and noticed she wasn't breathing. Her head was bowed. But it rose suddenly and the injured attendant slashed the attendant across her throat.

"Shit, look!" one of the staff members said, and pointed to the two staff attendants, who got up and sprang on their colleagues, biting and scratching them, causing instant infection.

**X X X**

**One Hour later**

Alex sped down the road, she asked Kaycie to turn the radio on.

"You are listening to LCFM, with Shawn Connors." the radio sounded its usual tune.

"An unknown massacre has occurred in the Westdale vicinity less than an hour ago, already there are casualties and many dead are reported to be in hundreds and growing. Already the situation is escalating out of control and all manner of forces have been called to the area. There are reports of firearms being shot at those causing the massacre…" Shawn went quite on the radio. Alex and her team thought that something had happened to him. "…I have just been given an update. It seems that these massacres are being caused by the very residents of Luca city. Crazed and cannibalistic normal people are turning into cannibals. Some are calling them the un-dead. It has also been reported that the mayor of Luca City has ordered the vicinities around the Westdale area to be locked under quarantine. It seems, ladies and gentleman, that we are experiencing, the so-called horror that befell Raccoon City. We will keep you updated on this ensuring massacre every 20 minutes."

"Shit!" Nate asked.

"This wasn't an accident, Umbrella unleashed them," Alex said.

"But why, all this for a project?" Ash asked not understanding.

"No, they were unleashed to get rid of us." Alex asked.

In the back of the car, Georgia was growing weaker by the minute. Nate did all he could to keep her awake.

Finally they arrived at Maple Drive.

"Third house on the left!" Ash said.

Alex pulled in front of a white house.

"At least there are none of those un-dead fuckers around!" Nate said.

"I would keep my eyes out for them, and Umbrella. You may never know, they could be hiding." Alex said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, they are back, well they had to come back sooner or later. Now with history repeating itself, and Alex and her team running from terror what lies ahead in the next chapter? Find out soon.**

**Please leave a review on what you think. Thank you**

**SoulVirus**


	6. On the Run

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Resident Evil, or any of its contents, all credit goes to those who created Resident Evil. But I do own my own OC's. Thank you._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: On the Run<strong>

Alex, Ash and Kaycie jumped out of the car. Ash ran up to the door and knocked on the door, Alex helped Georgia out of the car, while Kaycie looked around for anything suspicious.

At the door Ash knocked, rang the doorbell, knocked the door again. "Come on!"

"Alright, alright I am coming!" they heard a male voice from behind the door. The door opened and there standing in front of the door was a buff man, cute looking, blue hazel like eyes and black spiked hair. "Oh, fuck, not you!"

"Hello Elijah, long time no fuck, eh?" Ash said smiling.

"Get the hell off my doorstep! NOW!" Elijah shouted.

"Is that anyway to talk to your girlfriend?" Ash asked.

"You're my ex, and for the record I will talk to you anyway I want." Elijah told her.

A groan came from Georgia.

"What's wrong with her?" Elijah asked.

"That's why we are here, look she's injured and she needs medical attention!" Ash told him.

"Well, take her to the hospital!" said a cryptic Elijah.

"You are far more experienced with bullet wounds. Now please, I wouldn't ask you for anything, but she is my friend, and we are danger, please? Do this for me!" Ash begged.

Elijah sighed, looked at Georgia and then back at Ash. "Okay, bring her in; set her on the table in the lounge." Elijah said. Nate and Alex carried Georgia into Elijah's home.

Kaycie was the last to enter; she closed the door behind her.

Nate and Alex carried Georgia into the lounge and placed her on the table.

Georgia threw up on the floor. "Oh, I don't feel so good!" Georgia moaned.

Elijah came back into the room with his doctors' bag. Lifted up Georgia's top, and saw the patch that was patched over the wound. "Who the hell dresses a wound like this?"

"That would be me!" Ash said. Elijah looked at her, giving her a look that clearly said that she did a rubbish job in patching Georgia up.

"Okay…lets take a look," he carefully took off her patch and saw her wound, it was deep and she was loosing blood. "Okay, looks like the bullet grazed you, but it caused a lot of damage, I can patch you patch you, now I am going apply some anaesthetic just to null the pain, and then I will clean the wound and stitch you up." Elijah said.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Ash asked him.

"Ash, I am a doctor, I can patch a person up with my eyes closed."

"You couldn't patch me up when I broke my hand!" Ash reminded him.

"It was a splinter!" Elijah told her.

"It still hurt!" complained Ash.

"Oh, and I thought the dicks of guys going up your arse was painful enough!" sneered Nate.

"You can shut the fuck up!" Ash told him. Nate stuck out his tongue at Ash.

"What is it with them two and fucking people?" Kaycie asked Alex.

"It's more of a competition between them to see who can have the most sex in the week." Alex said to Kaycie. "Believe you me, as soon as they start talking about sex, don't get involved! And certainly don't encourage them!" Warned Alex. Kaycie took her word.

Elijah treated on Georgia, nulling the pain around her wound. He then cleaned the wound as best as he could, and then stitched her up.

"So what's the deal with you and Ash?" Nate asked.

"We were an item once, but then Miss. Look-at-my-body-I-am-so-fuckable-so-every-boy-must-fuck-me over there goes off, gets hammered and sleeps with a boy who was half her age." Elijah said.

"So she is a…prostitute?" Nate asked frowning.

"There is nothing wrong with a 20 year old fucking a 17 year old, lots of people do it, and he was good fuck by the way." Ash called to Elijah.

"So, we broke up, went our separate ways, well I did, she just wanted to fuck, fuck, fuck, and, oh yeah, fuck!" Elijah said to Nate.

"Hey! A girl needs to satisfy herself you know, I need to feed you know." Ash said.

"That's horrible," Alex said, Ash looked at her frowning, given her a 'What do you mean?' look, "the way you said that makes you sound like some kind of Succubus!"

"I think she is." Elijah said. Ash stuck her middle finger up at him. "I saw that!" Elijah said. Ash poked her tongue out at him. "I saw that too." he said. Ash gave up and went outside to watch for any Umbrella guards.

Kaycie went into the living room, which was posh. She switched on the TV and started looking for the news.

Alex sat down on the stairs, and sighed heavily. History was repeating itself, zombies, Umbrella. Everything was repeating itself, and more still, she was alone in the world. No one too look after her. Her parents although at times they would fall out, her parents meant everything to her.

She closed her eyes, and tried to picture them, it was her parents who gave her the strength she needed, it always was. And even now, she tried so hard to picture their voices, their voices were fading, and so desperately she tried to keep hold of each word, each sentence, each syllable, each letter, each tone they made when the spoke. And it was hard trying to remember what they sounded like.

For some unknown reason everything changed. She saw herself back in Laboratory at Umbrella, and for some reason the words 'Project VT' kept being repeated in her mind over and over. And then she had a massive brainstorm.

"That's it!" she said to herself. She had figured it out.

"Alex!" Kaycie called from within the living room. Alex got up off the stairs and walked into the living room where Kaycie was watching the news. What she saw chilled her to the bone.

"I am just on Westend Drive, where terror is mounting in the city of Luca, rumours are coming out about husbands and wives killing each other, children killing parents and others striking down other people in their paths, it is nothing but a grizzle nightmare!" the reporter said, chaos loomed in the background. Without the reporter even noticing, a zombie crept up behind him and bit him in the neck, the reporter screamed, the cameraman ran. The screen then moved back to the studio.

The newsman looked in shock horror. "I…um…we…this…epidemic that has plagued the city only just an hour ago, is spreading fast-" the newsman stopped, as someone handed him a sheet of newspaper. The newsman read it. "It said that this infection or whatever it is that is happening cant be contained. Reports are now coming it that the infection is now spreading to the whole city. And the mayor has now asked for everyone to evacuate the city immediately!"

"NO!" Alex said raising her voice. "That's going to make things worse. It will spread all over the earth like it did before. But I dare say the army would be here in no time."

"How much time do we have before they reach us?" asked Kaycie, she was starting to panic now.

"There's no telling. The way the infection is passed on and increasing, they could take over the whole city in about no less than two weeks!" Alex told her.

Back in the lounge, Elijah had just finished patching up Georgia. "You will be fine, you just need to rest." Elijah tidied up and left Georgia and Nate alone.

"How you feeling?" Nate asked her.

"Sore." was Georgia's response. "Did you mean what you said back in the car, about fucking me?" she asked Nate.

Nate squeezed her hand. "Of course, I am a man true to my word." Nate said. Georgia smiled. Nate brushed part of her hair out of her face. And they stared deeply into their eyes.

Around about this time, Alex was already planning her next move. "We need to find someplace safe, somewhere where Umbrella wont find us!" Alex said to her team.

The phone rang. Elijah picked up the phone. "Hello…hold on…Alex," he called, "someone for you?" he said.

Alex walked up Elijah and took the phone off him. She held the phone to her ear and then spoke into the receiver. "Hello."

"I see you are still alive, that's good." said a familiar voice on the other end. Alex knew who it was.

"What do you want?" Alex said, her tone changed.

"Only what you took from me," Wesker said.

"Why should I give it too you since you killed my family?" Alex asked, she wasn't going to be scared by some corporate pushover.

"That was a mistake, but, I couldn't take a risk in you leaking my true plans to the world."

"Oh, yes, Project Jupiter, replacing the human race with the future kind by using the Uroboros virus, whatever that is,"

"Oh you still don't what it is. Shame, it was used before, years ago actually, just a shame it was destroyed actually, never fear I made copies, just like I made copies with the T-Virus and the G-Virus." Wesker said to her.

"You kept copies?" said a disgusted Alex. "So what was the whole point of Project VT?"

"Haven't you figured that one out yet, Beecham?" Wesker asked her.

Alex thought for some seconds and then realized that she was played from the very beginning from the moment she stepped into Umbrella. "You wanted me to create a virus in which you can control and create more zombies and other unspeakable monsters. You played me!" she said disgusted.

"Oh, well!" Wesker said, he sounded as if he didn't care what was happening.

"Whatever it is you are up to, I will stop you!" Alex threatened.

"I sincerely doubt that, you see you are too late. The zombies will wipe out the whole world, and those who survive will be heralded in the new future I have in store, Project Jupiter, Alex is activated. And you are caught up in the middle of it. Its just too bad you are wasting your time talking to me!" Wesker hinted.

Alex's eyes widened, she threw the phone to the ground, stepped on it breaking it, it was when Wesker hinted to her that she was wasting her time in talking to him that she realized that she was now in trouble.

"Shit, we need to get out of here, Umbrella forces are on their way!"

"What? How?" Kaycie asked.

"He must have spies or something, and he was tracing my call, they are probably on their way here!" Alex said.

"Well, we have to get out! Now!" Ash said.

"We need to get out of here, get rid of your mobile phones anything that they will be able to track us with!" Alex said. Her S.T.A.R.S. training was now coming back to her.

"What the hell are you on about, Umbrella guards, what have you done?" Elijah asked.

"We pissed off Umbrella." Ash said.

"Actually, Alex, pissed Umbrella off." Nate said.

"Never mind what happened, we need to get out of here now!" Alex said she ran outside to the car that Nate drover to Elijah's house. She grabbed her suitcase full of guns and the metal case with the viruses and the blood in it. "it's a good thing you were brought along as well." Alex said to herself.

Back inside, Ash helped Nate to carry Georgia to the door. "Umm, excuse me, but you cant take her, she needs to rest, doctors orders?" Elijah said.

"Fuck orders, you are coming with us!" Ash said.

"Like hell I am!"

"Lij, do you want to live? Right now there are Umbrella armed guards heading our way, and also an increasing army of the dead, which could by now be walking up the street ready to brake down your door and eat your brains out. And as much as I hate to say this, but if I survive the zombie apocalypse and am the only person left alive, you might come in handy, because I might need someone to fuck in order to repopulate the earth. Now move your arse and come with us!" Ash pleaded.

Nate didn't hesitate and moved from the spot, left his house and ran to his jeep.

"Everyone get in!" he said.

"What?" Ash asked.

"The tank is full and she is fast! Also they will see the car you stole, presuming you did steal it, they might still think you are here!" Elijah pointed out.

"He's got a point, could by us some time." Alex said.

"Yeah about 2 seconds." Ash said a she helped Nate to get Georgia into Elijah's blue jeep.

"2 seconds is enough, in!" ordered Alex. Everyone jumped into Elijah's jeep. Elijah drove out of Maple Drive. "We need to leave the city." Alex said.

"And go where?" Ash asked.

"I think I know where we can hid out." Nate said suddenly.

Everyone looked at him.

Rather suddenly a massive jolt shook the car. At the rear was another car who was trying to force the car off the road.

"What the fuck are they doing?" Nate asked.

"I will give you one guess what they are doing, and it involves a certain company!" Alex said.

The car rammed the jeep again.

"Lij, loose them!" Ash shouted to him.

"What about the people in the road?" Elijah asked.

"Do your best to dodge them, just get us away from these fuckers!" Ash said.

Alex cocked her gun. "Time to show these bastards a ride of their lives!" Alex said. "Kaycie, grab a gun from my suitcase!" Alex said. Kaycie reached over, grabbed Alex's suitcase full of guns, unzipped the bag, grabbed a handgun from the case, and joined Alex. "Do you know how to use it?" Alex asked.

Kaycie cocked her gun. "Of course." Alex smiled.

The two of them rolled down their windows, pocked their heads out, and aimed their guns at their pursuers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Will Alex and her team get out of Luca city alive, will they be able to escape their pursuers, keep reading Umbrella Series 1 to find out.**

**Please leave a review on what you thought of this chapter, rember that I am open to ideas, thank you.**

**Thank you**

**SoulVirus**


	7. Hideout

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Resident Evil, or any of its contents, all credit goes to those who created Resident Evil. But I do own my own OC's. Thank you._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Hideout<strong>

Elijah sped down the road narrowly avoiding from colliding into other cars that were driving in his direction. Alex and Kaycie were shooting at the car that continued to ram them.

"Faster, Elijah!" Ash called to him.

"I might hit someone!" he told her.

"They are either the walking dead or dead already just move it!"

Elijah picked up speed, Kaycie and Alex were still shooting, after finishing their rounds, they ducked back in to reload and then continued shooting.

As Kaycie was shooting, Alex ducked back in to get more ammo. It was only when she saw a van and the closer they got, she realized Kaycie was unaware of the van. Alex grabbed and pulled her right before she smacked into it or worse decapitated. "That was close!" Alex said to her.

Alex and Kaycie continued to shot as the car continued to ram them.

"Shoot their fucking tyres out!" Nate said.

"We'll do one better, we'll hit their gas tank!" Kaycie said.

"Its on the right hand side." Ash said, she remembered seeing the little door when Elijah turned the corner.

"Elijah, either you think of some good moves to lose these fuckers or just get us killed is fine by me!" Ash said.

Elijah thought of a move on how to get rid of their pursuers. He drove on the sidewalk with the Umbrella car continuing to ram them, people ran frantically to avoid the oncoming crazed cars.

"Get out of the fucking way you lunatics!" Elijah said. Up ahead was a bus shelter, he turned off the sidewalk and back onto the road. The Umbrella car drove into the bus shelter running over a few people killing them instantly, it swerved out of control and crashed into a nearby shop window.

"That should take care of them!" Elijah said.

"I had a direct shot at his gas tank!" Kaycie said disappointed.

"Better luck next time kid." Nate said.

A sudden massive jolt shook the car again. "What the hell!" Ash said.

Elijah looked into his mirror and saw an SUV. It rammed into them again. "Where did these guys come from?" Elijah asked.

"Back to shooting!" Alex said to Kaycie. Both of them poked their heads out of the near windows.

Ash grabbed herself a gun for Alex's suitcase, rolled down her window and started to fire out of the window opposite where Kaycie and Alex were shooting.

Ash in no less than a few shots blew out one of the Umbrella's SUV tyres.

"Didn't know you were good with a gun?" Nate said.

"Been playing Time Crises, House of the Dead, paintball, it comes in handy, as well as using my body to make people lose focus." Ash said.

"I'd like to see that." Nate said.

Ash put her gun down, climbed through the sunroof, faced the car, pulled up her t-shirt showing her breasts fully.

The men in the pursuing vehicle gawked at Ash.

"Turn! Turn! Turn!" Alex said.

Elijah turned right suddenly. While the pursuing vehicle still had their minds focused on Ash's breasts missed the turning and crashed into an oncoming car.

Ash climbed back into the car. Nate looked at her gob smacked. "I cant believe you actually did that!"

"It worked didn't it?" said Ash smiling.

Kaycie and Alex ducked back into the car as well.

Elijah looked back out of the back window. A thud sound came from in front of him. Everyone jumped a mile as they saw the face of a zombie on the windscreen. As Elijah drove the zombie slid off an onto the road.

"Was that…they mayor?" Kaycie asked.

"I think it was." Ash said.

"Oh, shit, we killed the mayor!" Nate said.

"Nope, he's getting back up!" Ash said looking out of the back window.

Elijah carried on driving. As he drove, he saw people get struck down by zombies. As he passed, he saw one zombie eating the body of a person whose head was hanging on by its flesh. People ran, some shot and some battered zombies to death. Some zombies ran after people to eat, some just wandered here and there.

"Elijah, get us out of the city!" Alex said.

Elijah nodded.

"How are you doing Georgia?" Nate asked holding her hand.

"I think this whole ordeal has put me off driving!" she said smiling and laughing slightly.

Then suddenly, a massive jolt shook the car that it nearly caused the car to flip over. "What the…" Elijah said. In his mirror, he saw a black Umbrella lorry. It rammed them again, pushing the car forward further, but the truck still closed up on them.

"How the fuck did they get one of those?" Ash asked.

"There is no fucking way we will be able to take that down!" Nate said.

"We have to tip it over!" Alex said.

"Say what?" Nate asked thinking he misheard Alex.

"Elijah! This your battle now!" Alex said. The truck rammed them again, causing the car to skid along the road. "Tip the truck over, they cant make sharp turns, next corner turn!" she said.

It sounded easier enough coming from an ex-S.T.A.R.S. member, but again risky.

A junction came up, and Elijah decided to trick the driver of the lorry by turning right, but swerved the car to the left and took the left junction. The truck turned right, but as it saw the car turn left, the truck quickly tried to compensate its manoeuvring skills by turning left as well. As it turned left, it skidded and toppled over crashing into nearby cars, crushing residents and zombies and crashing into side corner shops.

Alex shouted in joyfulness, and everyone in the car cheered as Elijah outsmarted the lorry driver.

"Nice driving, Lij!" Ash said kissing him in on his cheeks. "I might reconsider on letting you fuck me after all."

Elijah was dumbstruck by what he did. Never in his life had he been placed in a life or death suicide chase before and live to tell the tale.

Kaycie poked her head out of the window and then shot a bullet at the tank of the overturned lorry. In one single hit and by pure chance, the lorry exploded into a fireball. Kaycie smiled happily.

She ducked back in and noticed everyone apart from Elijah was driving looking at her. "What?"

"Looks like you got to blow something up after all." Nate said.

"Elijah, get us the fuck out of the city!" Alex said.

Elijah drove towards Falcon's bridge the main entrance into and out of Luca City. As they arrived at the bridge, already people were trying to escape the city.

"What if one of those people in those cars are infected?" Kaycie said.

"I bet they are," Alex said, "I bet they are carrying the infection, and it will spread, just like it did the last time."

Elijah slowed the car down to a stop. He poked his head out of the window and looked back at the city. Soon everyone in the car looked at the city.

Smoke was rising from many parts in the city. Sirens and explosions could be heard from within the city. They looked on in terror, sadness and dismay at where their homes were, mostly now destroyed.

Elijah couldn't stand it for much longer and drove out of the city.

As he drove away, Alex turned to Nate. "Now then, did you say something about having a place to hide?"

**X X X **

Back in Umbrella, Wesker watched his progress. Project Jupiter was now in full swing.

Gupter walked up to him as he was watching the CCTV camera's of the city. "Most of the city is taken!" Gupta said to him.

"I know," Wesker said, his words sent somewhat of a chill up Gupta's spine, "I have been watching the city cameras. And what of the Bio Weapons running around the city?"

"They are massing their numbers," Gupta said.

"But you can control them? Cant you?" Wesker asked him.

"Of course I can!" said Gupta firmly.

"Excellent!" Wesker said proudly. "I see your eyes are coming through. They were blood red the last time I noticed, I guess Alex picked up on that the first time she met you when you brought her to me for that interview."

The last time Alex and Gupta met was when he escorted her to her interview with Wesker, Gupta's eyes back then were blood red, looking as if he hadn't had a wink of sleep, now small traces of red were lingering in his eyes, and a clear brownness of colour was coming into view.

"It is merely a form of metamorphoses, it happens with beings such as I. I believe you call it…" Gupta paused for moment as he thought of the word to finish his sentence, "evolution."

"Metamorphoses seems more technical." Wesker said. "Any signs of Alex?"

"None of such, my guess is, she has probably left the city, if she has been converted, I'd have known, as well as her little team." Gupta said.

"No matter. She cant stop us now, Project Jupiter is now in full swing." Wesker said smiling evilly.

**X X X **

A day passed and Alex and her team had been driving for hours in their battered car, but at least it was still working. They were driving along a country road with their car being the only car in sights.

Alex had been filtering through the radio trying to gather news on what had been happening in Luca City. She found a radio station and instantly news from Luca City had been issued on air.

"You are listening to Global News FM." the tune to the radio channel came next. "Good day to all, my name is Joseph Wiseman. The attacks in the American city of Luca, twin city of Raccoon City, is increasing, it is believed that a bioterrorism is behind the whole ordeal of the suspected infected residents in the city-"

"WHAT? That's bullshit!" Ash said.

"-thousands of people have been infected, with thousands dead and many more fleeing for their lives. Earlier this morning, the army of the United States has been given the order to quarantine the city and evacuate anyone alive in the city. It has also been reported that Umbrella chairman Albert Wesker has asked his top scientists to find a cure to stop this madness, but believes it may already be too late to save those who are already infected."

"Your damn right its too late." Alex said. "No cure can help those who are infected."

"What about the Antivirus?" Ash asked.

"It doesn't work, even if it meant using more than one capsule to counteract the effect will just…mutate your cells and you'll become a monster, a Tyrant. I read a file on someone called Professor Isaacs, got bitten by a Super Zombie once, and injected himself with way too much Antivirus, causes massive mutation within the cells, you couldn't kill him, he's just heal suddenly and quickly. The only way to stop a Tyrant is either burn it, destroy it from within, or slice it up, which is what happened to Isaacs." Alex said.

"What do you mean by, slice it up?" Kaycie asked.

"You really don't want to know unless you witness it." Alex said smiling uneasily.

"So where are we going?" Ash asked.

"My grandfather used to work for Umbrella, he used to live in the country, away from city folk. Before he died, he gave his home to me, I never went back there, I have only been there a few times in my life, in his Will he left everything to me and my family, especially his home. When I went back there one day, I stumbled upon a hiding place that my grandfather built, I found a note on his office table, it said 'use this place as a last resort, they are up to something, so use it wisely.' and now I know what that letter meant." Nate said.

"Where exactly is this place?" Georgia asked him.

"Its deep within the countryside, 'Old Willows Field' the place was called. We should be there by nightfall." Nate said.

Hours passed and all in the car continued on the road to their new hideout. It was nearing 6pm and everyone apart from Alex and Elijah were still awake.

Alex was racking her brains over her brilliant new brainwave she got back in Elijah's home, she had an idea that was bound to work, but there was one problem, getting the idea to work properly.

Kaycie woke up suddenly after having a nightmare of her parents. She rubbed her eyes to get rid of the sleepers that were in her eyes. She breathed heavily.

"You okay, Kaycie?" Alex asked. Kaycie nodded. "Nightmare?" again Kaycie nodded.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Kaycie asked.

"Just been thinking of something that might come in handy." Alex replied.

"And what's that?"

Alex sighed. "When I joined Umbrella, Wesker, the head of the company, asked me to create a living Virus/Human hybrid, the project I was in charge was called 'Project VT' or 'Project Virus Talk'."

"What happened?"

"Before I joined Umbrella, I used to work for S.T.A.R.S. Special Tactics and Research Squad. One in Raccoon City, and another in Luca City. I joined the one in Luca City, because that's where I was born. Survived the zombie outbreak that took the world. When I was 20 years old, I joined S.T.A.R.S. I was one of the youngest to join. And I was good at my training. Then I was put to the test. In 2023, a small outbreak of zombies plagues the city. My team was dispatched to take them down. One of my team members got bitten by a zombie, he was already changing. And I couldn't do anything to help, he was already starting to forget things. I had no choice but to shoot him. S.T.A.R.S. suspended me." Alex said telling Kaycie her story, but she wasn't finished yet.

"As the years passed, I noticed that Umbrella had come back into action, I knew that wasn't good. So I took my time in learning on all sort of scientific studies. I forged and faked so many documents to get myself into the company, I was so convincing that I hardly believed that the company would hire me, I guess it was luck. 2029 was the day everything changed for me. I only joined just to see if the company had changed their way. At first I believed they did, but now it all comes back to bite me in the arse for me being so fucking stupid in thinking a company like Umbrella can change. None of this would be happening if I hadn't looked at that file. But killing my parents, that's way out of line, and now I am going to kill them, by using the one thing they use the most. A Virus." Alex said.

She sighed heavily shacking away the anger inside her that was increasing. "And what's your story? Standing outside Umbrella, trying to get into the company, sue them, what?"

"I had a near death experience, well I wouldn't call it near death, just a near infection. I was seven years old, coming back to the city, my parents and I had been to Spain, as we returned I saw a person, my parents thought he was drunk. Suddenly, the man attacked us, broke the window and killed my Dad. My father came back to life and attacked my mother, she screamed for me to get out and then she died, my father continued to…devour her. The zombie who attacked my father tried to broke the window and tried to get me. I couldn't escape. I thought I was going to die, I was so scared, but then…"

_A gun shot rang from somewhere, and Kaycie who was seven years old saw a hole appear in the zombies head and blood ran down it, the zombie fell to the floor, and a man appeared up from behind. _

"_Come with me!" The man said. He looked like a police officer. He grabbed Kaycie from the car. "Look away." the man said, Kaycie did as told, and a shot rang through her ears. The man had just killed her zombiefied father._

"_I am sorry, but I cant help your parents, you are going to have to come with me, its going to be okay, I promise."_

Kaycie had a small tear run down her eyes. "Seven years old and I lost my parents. Seven. All the things I wanted to do with them and now…the person who saved me was someone from the Raccoon Police Department, took me in and raised me. But I never forgot what happened that day, nightmares plagued my mind every time I close my eyes. When I was fifteen my saviour whose name was Ross Young told me exactly what happened. One word was all he needed to say, one. And that word was: Umbrella. I took it upon myself to learn in martial arts, and using guns. A few months back I told Ross I was leaving his company. He persuaded me not to go, but he realized that I needed to take my own path, and so I left, and I vowed to take down Umbrella make them pay in their own blood for what they did to my parents." Kaycie said finishing her history story.

Alex placed a hand on her shoulder. "We'll avenge them Kaycie, together." she said reassuring Kaycie.

Elijah who heard their conversation tried to zone out and concentrate on driving. He saw a house coming up on his right. He woke everyone up to tell them they were here.

"This is the place." Nate said yawning.

Elijah pulled into a little driveway and stopped the car. Everyone got out. Nate helped Georgia out of the car.

The place they were in was kind of run down. The house was big but all windows were smashed. The wood and paint was peeling and the whole place was falling down.

"No offence Nate, but this place isn't what I call a hideout, it's a…shit hole. I was expecting a five star accommodations." Ash said.

"If you'd follow me." Nate said. Everyone walked with Nate. Alex grabbed the case of the last three T-Virus vials and blood out of the car and her suitcase full of guns and caught up with the others.

Nate led the team towards an abandoned old barn, dark and scary.

"I hope none of those, infected people are in there!" said Ash.

"If there were, we'd have seen them by now." Nate said. He opened the barn doors. And lead everyone inside. He switched the lights on in the barn. "Everyone stand in the middle." he said. Everyone did as told, and stood in the middle of the barn. Nate walked over to a piece of beam that was holding the barn up, opened up a small panel that had a control pad inside. He pushed a button. He rushed back to the middle.

Then suddenly the floor around them began to move. Everyone soon realized that they were being lowered. They were on a lift of some kind. It was some time when the lift was being lowered that it slowed down and reached the bottom. They were surrounded by a thick metal steel wall. Then a thud sounded and the wall in front of them, which acted as a blast door, slid upwards. Revealing an underground bunker.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Nate said. The underground bunker was basically a large laboratory, filled with everything they needed to carry out experiments. "This used to a nuclear bunker back in the days of the Cold War. My grandfather stole and even sometimes brought equipment needed. I think he believed that Umbrella may be up to no good, so he built this place. An underground bunker where he could reverse the effects of Umbrella's doing should anything happen or arise. And now I thought we could use it, headquarters so to say."

"You are giving this to us?" Ash said.

"Yes." Nate said. "There are rooms in which we can use to sleep. And there are security protocols in place, some of the things here might be out of date, but we could always upgrade them. Place guns or mines outside, should any zombies come crawling in."

"It's perfect." Alex said. "Its everything we need to bring Umbrella down. Let's get to work."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here is Chapter 6, sorry it took too long. **

**So now that Alex and her team are safe - for the time being - what will their next move be? Find out in the next Chapter of the Resident Evil spinoff - Umbrella.**

**So reviews please, I want to know what you all think of the story so far. Don't forget I am open to your ideas.**

**Thank you.**

**SoulVirus.**


	8. Subject 13

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Resident Evil, or any of its contents, all credit goes to those who created Resident Evil. But I do own my own OC's. Thank you._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Subject 13<strong>

**Two Months Later**

Alex and her team had been spending the last two months upgrading, and placing safety measures around Old Willows Field to keep out any pursuing Umbrella guards, any sort of zombies that should come prowling along.

Georgia was still recovering, and it was told that it wouldn't be long before she could get the bandage off her.

Elijah had no choice but to stay with group, he kept an eye on Georgia making sure she was okay.

Ash, Nate and Kaycie, placed security measures around Old Willows Field to keep any monsters at bay including Umbrella guards. Nate placed security cameras in many areas to view the outside world while they worked underground. Kaycie was laying booby traps such as installing a laser grid. Ash was laying mines around the perimeter and making notes on a map to where she had put them.

Alex on the other hand was running simulations on trying to create another Virus/Human hybrid. All indications of her simulation was at the moments becoming slow work, but she was close to finding the right formula to create a Virus/Human hybrid.

She had decided to take a break; she brought out her USB stick, plugged it into her laptop and opened up the file entitled 'Project Jupiter'

**Project Jupiter**

**Operation: **The Eradication of the human race by replacing with the future kind.

**Weapon: **Viral

**Name of Weapon: **Uroboros Virus

**Project Status: **Pending

She read and reread the file. She was trying to figure out what it meant by the future kind, and what Uroboros was.

She closed the file and was about to pull out the USB stick when she noticed that she had another file on her stick. She was sure that the only file that she placed on her USB stick was the file entitled 'Project Jupiter' but as she clicked on the file entitled "UM MAIN" the file opened and showed numerous amounts of files and documents, videos and blueprints. It was only after a few seconds that she realized that she must have accidentally downloaded the whole mainframe.

"Right me old Prof, all security measures are in place. Should any enemies come running, the rundown house will be the last thing for them to see." Nate said.

Alex ignored him as she looked at the screen in front of her. "What's wrong Alex?" Kaycie asked.

"I think we got more than we bargained for, I downloaded the file for Project Jupiter and as a bonus result, downloaded all files on the mainframe in a compressed zip folder. We have everything from all experiments, all weapons and their weaknesses. Files of everyone who worked in Umbrella. We have everything, and I mean everything that belonged to the company. There is thousands of data here that we can use against the company itself. We could use this!" Alex said.

"Fight fire with fire you mean?" Nate asked.

"Absolutely, turn everything that Umbrella owns against them, and all of this could come in handy whence I have finished creating a Human/Virus hybrid." Alex said.

"You are still going to go through with that?" Nate asked.

"Yes, Wesker wanted me to create a means to communicate with viruses to learn from them, so why not."

"You are going to create a Human/Virus hybrid and use it as a weapon?" said an appalled Nate.

"Theoretically, yes, but more of a way of understanding on how to bring down these zombies." Alex said.

"So what we are going to create ourselves a virus?" Kaycie said not fully understanding what was going on between Alex and Nate.

"We have three vials left of the T-Virus, and three bags of blood, we can still pull this off." Alex said. "All we need to do now is make this work."

**X X X**

While Alex was making her preparations for creating a Human/Virus hybrid, Nate went to see how Georgia was doing.

She was asleep on her bed. Elijah told her to take it easy for a while seeing as she was still recovering. Every so often Nate would visit her to see how she was doing.

"Hey, how are you?" he asked seeing her in bed.

"Getting better, a few more days and I will be up and walking."

"Good." Nate said holding her hand. Over the last two months, they had become more familiar with each other and more and more they were falling in love with each other.

"You still up for that fucking?" Nate said smiling.

"Well take me on a date first." Georgia said smiling.

"You got it, although, the way things are going, finding a place to date is kinda looking dim right now." said Nate.

"The Infection taking place in other parts of the world already?" Georgia asked.

"No, it's still confined to the city at the moment; Ash and Kaycie are monitoring everything that is happening in the city."

"And?"

"At this moment it won't be long before they break through; the whole city has been overrun by infected zombies. Umbrella is still in a safe environment, as usual." Nate said.

"Can I ask you something?" Georgia asked. Nate nodded. "How long have you had feelings for me?"

Nate looked deep into her eyes. He remembered the first time he saw her walk into a laboratory; his eyes would not leave her sight. It was as if his eyes were drawn to her. Even when she was in a room, he couldn't help but look at her. He had cared for her the moment she walked into the laboratory. They eventually started to spend some time together and grew closer. And with the events that passed, got together even closer.

Georgia felt the same way. Even when she walked into the laboratory, the first thing she saw was Nate. And just like Nate, her eyes couldn't move off him. Even though he was a coloured person and many people had given him quite a few racist remarks, Georgia would always be there to cheer him up.

"I had feelings for you from the moment you came into view. I never stopped loving you. Oh, there were a few girls, but none of them were you. You were always the one I wanted, the others were distractions for what I really want. And I really want you." Nate said. Georgia smiled.

Then they merged into a passionate kiss, they lips locked, and their tongues mingled in their mouths and down the back of their throats.

**X X X**

Alex was running a few more simulations before she went forward to producing a Human/Virus hybrid. She was hoping that by using blood, the virus would be able to merge with the blood and grow into a human form.

It was a long shot, but it was worth it.

Before long, Ash, Nate, Elijah and Kaycie, all came into the main laboratory. A storage tank was situated ready to use for the experiment.

Alex, by using a glass shielding and a small hole for gloves administered the virus to one of the packets of blood.

"Okay, hold on to your butts." she said.

Everyone - minus Georgia - looked into the tank where the blood and the virus mixed. The blood began to bubble erratically, and then it suddenly took the form of some kind of flesh.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Kaycie asked. No one answered her.

The flesh grew and grew.

"Readings!" Alex asked.

Ash went to look at the readings on the monitor screen. "What?" Ash said. Alex looked at her. "I don't understand this! The readings are saying nothing is happening!"

"What? That's impossible." Alex said walking up to the monitor where Ash was.

"Its not impossible if it's about to EXPLODE!" Nate said.

Ash and Alex looked into the tank and saw the flesh shaking violently. Its skin seemed to stretch, stretch marks were being formed, and blood was seeping through the cracks in the flesh, except its wasn't red blood, but blue. Then the flesh exploded, blue blood splattered on the screen covering the whole tank.

"Oh, come on!" Alex said frustrated.

"We have two more Viruses left. Not much to go on have we?" Nate said to himself.

Alex paced back and forth. "It has to be the blood, the virus can merge with the blood and take some form but not for long, I wonder if it has something to do with the age." Alex pondered.

"Age?" Ash asked confused.

"It has been in my mind for some time, every virus we have used to merge with something involves us using an adult. I am thinking we should us a child or a teenager's blood."

"Georgia did tell us before that she had brought a teenagers blood, but she didn't say what sex." Nate said.

Alex nodded. "Before we jump to conclusions we will use the bag of blood that Georgia brought last. Prepare for the next test subject." Alex ordered.

**X X X**

The next day Alex and her team were ready for the next experiment, unlike the previous experiment the outcome was more positive. Before them in the tank, hanging from the ceiling of the tank was some kind of organic rope and attached to the organic robe was some kind of thick organic sack.

What Alex had done was add all of the blood and merge the virus at once, the outcome was promising. And they were keeping close eyes on the subject. Ash keeping document reports on their progress. Nate was keeping an eye on the monitors. What the readings were telling him got his stomach running in knots.

"There is a body growing in that sack!" Nate said.

Alex came to check the monitors. It was true; signs of some kind of body was growing inside it.

"That's incredible." Alex said smiling.

"It's disgusting." Kaycie said as she looked into the tank.

"I am not reading any heartbeat or breathing. According to the monitors, it's hollow. The body, it's hollow." Nate said.

"It must still be growing." Ash said.

"It's wonderful; I have never seen something reproduce this quick." Alex said. She crossed her fingers and prayed for a positive outcome.

Then suddenly a beeping sound came from one of the monitors. "Hang about, something's happen." Nate said.

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"It's got a heartbeat, but its racing. It's dying!" Nate told her.

"No, no, NO!" Alex said. "Come on, you can pull through!"

"No it can't." Nate said with no hint of emotion on his voice.

"Why?"

"It's…its…dead." Nate said his voice quavering a little.

Alex slammed her fists against the glass tank. "GOD DAMNIT!" she shouted, luckily she didn't break the glass. She then left the laboratory to be on her own. The others watched her as she left.

**X X X**

Later that night, while everyone was in the bed, Alex wandered the underground bunker, and found a nice quite room with a mini bar, a plasma TV and some sofas. She went to the mini bar and poured herself a drink.

Ash came into the room and saw Alex sitting by the mini bar about to take a sip of what looked like whisky.

"Didn't know you were into the strong stuff?" Ash said from behind her.

Alex, who seemed to have known that she was behind her, smiled and said, "One drink couldn't harm right?" she asked Ash.

"Maybe you should try something a little less strong first." Ash said, she grabbed two glasses and a bottle of Sambuca and poured a tiny glass full of the liquid. "So what's this all about? Drinking yourself shitless or something?" Ash asked.

"No," Alex said, she sat there, with her small glass held up to her mouth, but she didn't drink it, "when I found out that Umbrella had killed my parents, already I was plotting my revenge. It was sure a good thing that Georgia brought the viruses. I am going to use this virus against Umbrella." Alex said. She stared at her drink.

"You know, Alex, revenge isn't going to help you bring your parents back, I should know it happened to my father once." Ash said. Alex looked up at her suddenly. "When my mother was murdered, my father vowed to see that person who took her life killed. My father found my mother's murderer, and killed him, slit his throat. My mothers' death had been avenged. But my father couldn't live with what he did. And so, he took his own life. I on the other hand, I had to get away, to many spirits in that place I called home. So I decided to take a different turn of life."

"Is that why you go around fucking people?" Alex said trying to break a smile.

"No, I just love having someone's dick inside me. Joining Umbrella was my turn of life; I was hoping to find a way to prevent people from dying. When I heard of the T-Virus thing…" Ash paused for a minute and she seemed to stare into outer space, "…I began to hope," she said suddenly, "I began to hope that we could use the virus in hopes of bringing those back to life, just to ask the ones we love, 'why?' what was going through their minds when they decided to kill themselves. And then all of this happens, zombies come and all residents turn evil." Ash said.

"All I ever wanted was to help people, and now it seems that something doesn't want me to help them anymore. That's why I joined S.T.A.R.S. just to help. At times in my life, I kept having this notion that something was interfering with my life, trying to make my life miserable. And no matter how hard I tried to fight it, it just kept getting worse. Maybe that something is what caused my parents to die and made me to live like some kind of…outcast." Alex said.

"Well whatever that something is, at least it did one thing right." Ash said smiling.

"And what's that?" Alex asked somewhat miserable.

"You have us." Ash said to her. Alex smiled at her. "To us." Ash said.

"To us." Alex said. Both of them clanked their glasses together and took one massive gulp of their Sambuca shots in one go.

**X X X**

Earlier the next day, despite not having a hangover, Alex and her team, including Georgia were in the main laboratory, ready for their final experiment. The last of the T-Virus and the blood that Georgia had brought from Umbrella were placed into the tank used for breeding a Human/Virus hybrid.

"Okay everyone, Subject 13 is a go!" Alex said. She placed her hands in the glove holes, picked up the bag of blood, and ripped it open letting the blood to splatter on the floor. She then grabbed the vial the virus was kept in, she raised her hand and was about to throw it when…

"What the hell are you doing?" Ash asked. "You smash that the virus will escape!"

"The tank is air tight. If anything got out it would be incinerated." Alex said to her. Alex threw the vial on the floor smashing it, unleashing the virus. They could see some sort of shimmering like gas come from the vial as the virus was unleashed.

Alex backed away from the tank and waited for something to happen. Nothing did.

She waited a bit more, but nothing happened.

Ash kept her eyes on the monitors as did Nate. Georgia and Kaycie edged closer to the tank to see if anything was happening. Alex just stood in one spot looking at the tank.

It was a failure. She sighed. "Looks like Subject 13 was a letdown. All this for a waste." Alex said, she turned to leave the laboratory.

"Hang on, something is happening!" Georgia said suddenly.

"Confirmed, the monitors are going wild." Nate said as many monitors monitoring the tank chamber seemed to be giving them tons of information. "My god! It's compatible! The virus is compatible, it's merging with the blood!" Nate said.

"He's right, the virus is mixing with the blood. It's taking form of some kind of body. Its...its...it's…" Georgia stuttered.

"It's what?" Alex asked.

"Take a look!" Georgia said.

Alex ran over to the tank and saw what looked like the body of a human except without the head, arms, legs, breast, chest, penis or vagina, just the body.

Alex smiled as the body seemed to grow, but she wasn't going to jump in surprise just yet, she held her breath, she prayed for this outcome to be perfect.

**X X X**

An extra two days had passed, and Subject 13 was still with them.

The Subject was still in the tank. Except it was concealed in some kind of organic cocoon. Alex was surprised with the outcome. The whole team kept a close eye on the Subject.

"It act like a butterfly, first a caterpillar, then cocoons itself and then merges itself as a butterfly." Kaycie said.

Alex thought about what Kaycie had just said and smiled at her.

"Alex, you have to see this!" Nate said.

"What is it?" Alex said approaching him.

"Whatever is inside that thing, has got a heartbeat." Nate said. "And it's steady. We can have a listen if you want?" Nate said to her.

Alex nodded. Nate tapped on his keyboard and they heard the thumping of a heartbeat. Alex smiled. "We've created life." Alex said to herself. Hearing the heartbeat made Alex realize how precious life was. Never had she heard something so beautiful in her life, especially something beautiful that she created.

**X X X**

An extra three days had passed, and the body in the cocoon was still nowhere near to merging from it. At first Alex and her team thought something was going wrong, but afters some time it was obvious that it was still forming into a Human hybrid. While Alex kept her eye on the cocoon, Ash and the others kept monitoring what was happening in Luca City.

Georgia came into the laboratory, she saw Alex looking at the tank where the cocoon was.

"What do you think will come out of it?" she asked Alex.

"A baby maybe. Sex? I don't know." Alex said.

"I cant believe we are doing this." Georgia said. "Do you really think we can pull this off?"

"I hope so. Umbrella will never know what hit them." Alex said.

Then a sudden cracking sound came from the cocoon that was in the tank chamber. Alex and Georgia looked at the cocoon and saw that the cocoon was cracking.

"What's happening?" Georgia asked, her eyes widening.

"Its hatching." Alex said.

Then the cocoon cracked open, and out plopped on the floor came a body of a human. Followed with some blue and green goo.

"Get the others, tell them what's happened!" Alex said. Georgia rushed out of the laboratory and went to get the others, Alex stayed in the laboratory looking into the chamber where the body was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, success, Alex has created a Human/Virus hybrid. Looks like her plan to take her revenge on Umbrella is finally coming to place. What will happen next? Found out in the next Chapter.**

**So, reviews please, and don't forget, I would like your opinions on what you want me to put in the chapters that are too come.**

**Thank you.**

**SoulVirus.**


	9. Awakening

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Resident Evil, or any of its contents, all credit goes to those who created Resident Evil. But I do own my own OC's. Thank you._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Awakening<strong>

Its conscience awoke.

_Where…am…I?_

Its eyes opened slowly, and they stung. Something was surrounding it, pushing itself against its skin.

_Am I…dreaming?_

Two blurred figures were standing behind some kind of protection screen, and they seemed to be looking at it. Bubbles came from nowhere and hurriedly made their way to the surface. It looked up, and it looked around. It was enclosed in some sort of tank.

_What?…Why?…_

It then lost conscience, but nonetheless, still alive.

**X X X**

It awoke suddenly, afraid. Its eyes stung as some kind of liquid pushed against them. It tried to break free but it was trapped. Then it heard voices.

"Alex, look at this!" said a man's voice.

"What is it?" the woman whom the being suspected was Alex asked.

"Its brainwave!" said a man.

"What?" Alex said.

"He's right!" said another female voice.

"Run another scan!" said another female voice.

"We can't loose this one!", "Its mind is racing!", "We must sedate it!", "It's struggling!", "We can't loose this one!", "I'm trying to compensate!", "It's working!"

Voices ran through its head, and painfully they hurt. Then they dimmed, and then it passed out, still alive.

**X X X**

Alex stood in front of a glass cylinder tube with Subject 13 suspended in animation filled with water.

"How's it doing?" Nate asked as he approached her.

"Take a look!" Alex said.

Behind the glass was a healthy teenage boy, about 18 years old roughly, its blonde brown hair was trimmed. Its body was wired up to a few wires. It was naked and wearing a breathing apparatus. As it was in the tank, it jerked a few times.

"Is it meant to be doing that, jerking around slightly?" Nate asked.

"Of course, it's natural." Alex said to him.

Alex and Nate looked at the subject in the tank, as it slept peacefully. "I can't believe we have created a Human/Virus hybrid, this is advance technology."

"Its evolution, Nate." Alex corrected him. She smiled at the subject as it slept in the tank bobbing up and down slightly.

"Look at its wang!" Nate pointed out. Alex turned to look at him pathetically. "What, I am just saying that if that thing fucks a woman, it could reach the G-Spot instantly." Alex rolled her eyes. "What's it doing now?" Nate asked.

Alex looked at the subject. Behind its closed eyelids, its eyes moved back and forth. Alex smiled. "It's dreaming."

"I didn't know viruses could dream." Nate said.

"Well, its half virus and half human. The virus must have tapped into the bloods biological coding, it's learning by itself." Alex said impressed. "It's incredible."

Alex was captivated by what she was seeing, although she hadn't been working for Umbrella that long, she never thought once that she could pull of such an amazing opportunity and make history. In truth, she was scaring herself, but at this moment in time, she was desperate. Desperate to stop another outbreak that took the whole world. Desperate to stop Umbrella from carrying out their plan. This virus could do the job.

"Any news on the situation at Luca City?" Alex asked Nate.

"The situation is still the same, no zombies have broken through, they are just lingering in the city." Nate said to her.

"What?" Alex asked frowning. "That's not normal zombie behaviour!" Alex was starting to become suspicious. Normally zombies would just attack not wait for their chance to strike.

"How long till it comes out of there?" Nate asked pointing towards Subject 13.

"Today if possible. I am going to keep it in there a bit longer, make sure there are no side effects." Alex said.

**X X X**

It awoke suddenly. His eyes stinging.

_What? Why am I still in this thing? Am I a prisoner? Why am in this thing? Why?_

It heard more voices like before.

"Alex, it brainwave is increasing!" said a male voice.

"We must get it out of there, drain the water!" Alex said.

The Subject heard some kind whooshing and gurgling sound. The liquid that was around it began to drain away. Suddenly he felt dry. But he was shaking.

The tank he was in opened up. His eyesight was blurred but he could sense that the people in front of him were of no threat. They grabbed him and pulled him out of the tank.

Alex looked at the Subject, perfect and wonderful. "Can you hear me? Are you alright?" Alex asked the Subject.

"Whe…whe…" the subject had trouble speaking. It shook with terror and of the coldness.

"Get something to put around it! Hurry!" Alex said.

The Subject looked around at its surroundings, its eyes still blurred but slowly coming into focus.

"Look at its eyes!" Kaycie said. "They are blood red. They look as if-"

"As if he hadn't got a wink of sleep!" Alex said suddenly. Then her mind raced back to that day when she met Wesker's right hand man or helper who took her to see Wesker for that interview. "Interesting." Alex said quietly to herself.

Ash came back and placed a towel over the Subject to dry him off. "Take him to the infirmary." Alex said. Elijah took the boy and escorted him to the infirmary they had built. Alex watched as she saw the subject get carried away. She smiled, she had changed history on a massive level, moreover she was thrilled, but at this moment, she was worried about something else at the same time. Something that was right in front of her but concealed.

**X X X**

Back in Umbrella, Wesker continued to look on the monitors on the city. "Where are you, Alex?" he whispered to himself.

Gupta came into the room. "What is it, Gupta?" Wesker asked sensing his presence.

"I have sense a sudden change!" Gupta said concurringly.

"A change in BIO's?" asked Wesker.

"No. A change in me, sort of. Out there somewhere, I felt another one like me." Gupta said.

Wesker turned to look at Gupta suddenly. "Are you sure?" he asked coldly. Gupta merely nodded. Wesker thought and thought. Behind his black shades, his eyes widened. "Well done, Alex." Wesker said. "It seems that I may have underestimated her. Make your top priority in finding Alex, and finding your sudden change."

Gupta nodded and left Wesker's side.

**X X X**

After numerous amounts of scans and testing's, Elijah had concluded that the Subject was healthy.

"I ran every scan I can think off. CT, MRA. He is the most perfect Human/Virus person I have seen. He exceeds that of any normal human. His cells are in a constant state of regeneration. Any cut or bruise he gets, heals quickly. He has no known disease at all. He's…he's…"

"Incredible." Alex said finishing Elijah's sentence. "He's…amazing!" Alex said overcome with joy. "What about his speech?"

"At the moment still rusty, he cant get a word out, his voice box still needs time to adjust, either that or he is still in shock, kind of like he's traumatize." Elijah said.

"Understandable." Alex said looking across the room of the infirmary at the Subject who was reading a book. "What about his eyes? They're blood red."

"His eyes seem to be undergoing some form of metamorphoses."

"Metamorphoses!" Alex said to herself. "They are changing?"

Elijah nodded. "I noticed some traces of white dots appearing through. Its almost as if they are…teething. But without the teeth." Elijah said.

"Do you mind if talk to him?" Alex asked, Elijah nodded.

Alex walked over to the Subject who was way lying in bed reading a book. It saw Alex approach him.

"Hello." Alex said kindly to the Subject. "How are you!" The Subject didn't answer, it only looked at her. "Do you know who I am? Can you say my name?" Alex asked.

"Na-me." it said hoarsely.

"Yes, name. My name is Alex." Alex pointed to herself.

"Al-ex." the subject copied.

"Alex, me, Alex."

"Al-ex. Al-ex. Na-me." it said again.

"Your name is-" Alex stopped for a moment and for the first time she realized that the Subject had no name, she thought quickly and knew that there was only one name for it to be called. "Your name is, T." she pointed to the subject.

"T-ee." it copied.

"That's right, T-ee." Alex replied.

"Al-ex." T pointed to Alex. "T-ee." T pointed to himself.

"T?" Elijah asked.

"A lot of people go by just one or two letters, you know like Z, TJ, so I am calling this boy T, hence the Tyrant Virus or T-Virus." Alex explained.

"You're naming it after its experimental name?" Elijah asked somewhat dumbfounded.

"Yes, why? It's a good name. Truth be told, I had this…plan, that if I ever had children, I would name one of my children, T. T Beecham. Goes nicely I think. T. Perfect for a boy or girl. I never got around to having children. Frankly because I have been somewhat of a bitch." Alex said disappointed and saddened.

"I don't see you as a bitch." Elijah said. "Ashley, now, that is what I call a bitch."

Alex laughed. T was just sitting there listening in on their conversation, trying to pick up a few words for it to learn.

"Do you love, Ashley?" Alex asked.

Elijah looked at her, his face dropped. "Part of me does. Goes with saying, 'You cant let go of anyone whence you have fell in love'. Part of me still loves her, part of me doesn't." Elijah said.

"Doe-sn't." T tried to say. "Pa-rt. Me. St-ill."

Alex smiled. "Amazing. Its learning all by itself. Incredible!" Alex said with tears of joy appearing in her eyes.

"In-cred-ib-le." T copied.

"I wonder?" Elijah said pondering over something that had only now just occurred to him. "It seems to know what we are saying. At least I think it does. So why don't I download some kind of software, like a speech synthesizer for him to learn?"

Alex thought, it could be useful. "Go for it, might speed things up a bit, but why not."

"I'll get on it." Elijah said.

"On. It." T said again suddenly. It seemed to be getting the gist of the wording, but formulating it into sentences seemed to be a lot more difficult for it.

"Alex." Kaycie came running into the wing. "You need to see this!"

Alex got up and made her way to the doors.

"Alex!" said T suddenly, it sounded almost as if it were afraid of seeing her leave its sight.

"Its going to be okay, Elijah will be here," she pointed to Elijah who was sitting behind his desk on his laptop, he waved at Alex and T, "to look after you. Okay?"

"Okay." T replied.

Alex smiled. "You are learning quickly aren't you?" she said to herself. She said goodbye to T and left with Kaycie.

"We really should consider on getting Walkie-Talkies in this place than just running from room to room." Alex suggested.

"How is he, the Subject?" Kaycie asked somewhat concerned.

"Well, he seems to know what is happening around him, and his learning is, well, he's learning fast. His speech is improving. Elijah is going to download some software for T to learn."

"T?" frowned Kaycie.

"I named him T."

"Nice name."

"It is isn't it?" Kaycie nodded at Alex's suggestion of naming the subject. "So what's been happening?" Alex asked.

"Something strange is happening in Luca City. They are reporting it on TV." Kaycie said. She lead Alex into the activities room where Ash, Nate and Georgia were watching TV on their massive plasma screen.

"Alex. Good. You should watch this!" Nate implored her.

Ash turned up the TV and everyone - minus Elijah and T - watched.

A bird's eye view of a news chopper hovered over a part of Luca City. The reporter then spoke. "I am here in the news chopper of News 24. You are seeing some strange activity surrounding those who have been converted here in Downtown Luca City, as you can see, those who have been infected and converted seem to be organizing themselves for something. Its unexplainable. It seems these…zombies…have retained the means to follow some kind of order. Scientists believe this to be some form of co-operation in which these zombies have began to communicate with themselves. More news on this bizarre happening later on."

It was true what the news reporter was saying. All zombies in one area of the city had been lined up as if ready for some kind of war.

"What the hell is going on?" said a suspicious Alex. "When did this start?" Everyone remained quiet and told Alex nothing. "Well?" she asked again. "If no one tells me what's happening heads will be rolling!"

Georgia spoke first. "It may be nothing but…the events occurred just…" she couldn't finish it.

"What?" Alex asked again. "The events occurred just…what?"

"Just after the Subject was created." Nate finished Georgia's reply.

"What, you think this connected to T?"

"Who?" Ash, Nate and Georgia asked.

"That's the name of the Subject, Alex named it T." Kaycie explained quickly.

"There is no other explanation. We all know that zombies are slug heads, unless they evolved into being organized." Nate said.

"Which can happen." Alex said crossing her arms. "Dr. Sam Isaacs was working on these zombies, super zombies if you will, they had evolved and learnt to communicate on a low level. This could be another form of super zombie."

"For all we know." Ash said.

"But the timing was shortly after the Subject-"

"T!" Alex corrected Nate.

"Fine. When T, emerged from the tank." Nate finished.

Alex remained quiet. She wasn't quite sure what Nate was saying exactly, although that wasn't entirely true, she knew what Nate was saying but she didn't want to believe it. "Are you saying that T, is the reason behind what is going on in Luca City?" Alex asked.

"At this moment I don't know what to think, Alex." Nate said. "None of us do. Something strange is going on in that city. Never mind Umbrella. Never mind us. That…thing-"

"His name is T!" Alex told him thoroughly.

"It doesn't matter what its called!" Nate said. "Alex, something is going on in Luca City right at this moment, and its more than just seeking revenge on Umbrella for them killing your family and making us outcasts."

"This has something to do with Project Jupiter." Ash said to Alex.

"And whatever that something is, its happening right now." Nate continued.

"And what do you want us to do?" Alex asked to Nate.

Nate stared at Alex and hesitated for a few seconds before saying, "We need to go back to Umbrella and find out what's going on."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what is going on in Luca City? Does this have something to do with Project Jupiter? And what will T's part include in all of this, find out in the next chapter.**

**Reviews please. Don't feel worried about telling me how you thought this chapter was. Like I said I am open to your ideas. And its the only way I can improve my stories**

**SoulVirus**


	10. Umbrella Reborn

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Resident Evil, or any of its contents, all credit goes to those who created Resident Evil. But I do own my own OC's. Thank you._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9:<strong> **Umbrella Reborn**

Chaos roamed many cities that surrounded or were close to Luca City despite the distance. Some residents of other Cities in America were worried and panicking that some people had become infected and were now roaming free in the world. Even overseas in Europe, Russia, Australia, most of the world residents were panicking for fear that another worldwide pandemic would arise like before.

In many towns, villages, cities across the world, every resident thought for themselves and their family. Shops were being raided for food; even small pharmaceuticals shops were being raided. Even gun shops with ammunition had been raided also. It seemed everyone across most of the world were piling up on their stocks should a worldwide pandemic ever happen.

Some pharmaceutical companies began developing a vaccine should anyone become infected.

**X X X**

"You want us to go back to Luca City, it's a death trap." Kaycie told Nate.

"But that's where all the answers are." Nate said to everyone.

"Nate is right," Alex said, "all of the answers are back at Umbrella, and they are based in Luca City." Alex's mind began to work through how they were going to get back to Luca City and infiltrate Umbrella. "We have to go back."

"But what about the zombie army?" Ash asked concerned. "In case you haven't wondered, there is some strange shit going on in that city right now."

"Your right, but something is telling me that they aren't a problem at the moment." Alex said. "We need to tread carefully. Here is what I want everyone to do, go out and start finding some supplies. Especially some paint ball guns, new clothes, food, and ammunition. Oh and we need a team name as well."

**X X X**

With Alex planning their next move against Umbrella. She ordered Ash and Nate to travel to the nearest city, town, village to gather some supplies. What was especially odd was that Alex wanted them to gather some paintball guns.

They had managed to find one paintball shop in one town; the town they were in was nearly deserted and run down with a few stragglers here and there.

"Looks like everyone is getting out of town. Away from Luca." Ash said.

"Don't blame then." said Nate.

They entered the paintball shop. It was surprisingly small for a shop, and nothing was touched. Standing behind the stall was a fat man, who eyed the two as they came in. "Can I help you two?"

"You own this shop?" asked Nate.

The man nodded.

"Is this all you got?"

Again, the man nodded.

"We'll take it all."

"What? All of it?" the man laughed. "You serious?"

"Well, we're not laughing." Ash pointed out.

The man looked at them. "Ah, what the hell take it all, nobody comes here these days, nobody gives a shit anyway about paint balling, at least not in this town."

Ash and Nate took everything they could get their hands on. Piled it into a truck they had commandeered from an abandoned farm, and went to pay the man, but he kindly rejected their money saying it was all on him.

As soon as they got everything on the truck, they were off, leaving the town and heading back to their new home in the country.

**X X X**

Georgia and Elijah went out clothes shopping. They found every clothes that they were able to find.

"What do you think of this?" Georgia said holding up a black bra to show Elijah. "Do you think that Ashley will like these?"

Elijah stared at the black bra blankly.

"Well, does she like black?" asked Georgia.

"Oh, she likes black alright, but she doesn't really wear bras." Elijah said turning back to pick up more male clothes. "She only wears them when she is not having sex."

"What is it with her having to fuck people all the time?" asked Georgia as she placed the bra in her basket.

Elijah said nothing. "I think we have got what we want."

They went to pay for the clothes they brought, and made their way back to their underground bunker.

**X X X**

By the time everyone had got back to the bunker. Kaycie and Alex left to find a shop full of ammunitions.

They drove on what seemed to be for hours. They had reached the village of Anton. It looked like a quiet little place. But as soon as they arrived in Anton, already the atmosphere was somewhat tense. The villagers immediately noticed them as Alex drove Elijah's jeep, which they had managed to repair, and parked it just on the edge of a fountain.

Kaycie and Alex jumped out of the car and looked around with the eyes of many villagers staring them with suspiciousness.

"Definitely not the welcome I was expecting for." Kaycie said.

"Just stay close." Alex told her.

"Can I help you?" said a man who was dressed poorly and grubby looking.

"We're travellers, looking to buy some stuff; we will be gone as soon as we get some supplies." Alex said lying.

"Take all the time you need." the man said smiling crookedly. As soon as the man said this, everyone went back to his or her business.

They found some shops that became of some use, a shop for food, in which they gathered as much as they could, and a pharmacy shop for medical supplies.

In the darkest and run down part of town, they found a shop that sold ammunition. Alex parked the jeep outside the shop in case she and Kaycie needed to make a quick getaway.

They entered the shop with caution and saw a man behind the desk watching TV on a small screen. The shop itself was littered with all sorts of guns, bombs, even rocket launches.

"How much-" Alex said.

"Shh!" the man said rudely and pointed to the TV screen, he was watching the news. It was a report about what was happening back in Luca. "Zombies man, they are evolving, never have they been this controlled before." the man said.

Alex and Kaycie glanced at each other and then back at the man.

The news report finished and the man greeted himself to Alex and Kaycie. "The name is Hank, best ammunition shop in the village, dare I say the world. What can I get ya?" he asked.

"We need you most powerful weapons you can afford us: guns, bombs, anything the kills, blows, and can stop…" Alex pointed to the TV screen, "zombies."

Hank looked at them. "Follow me!" he said. He took them to the back of the shop and led them down a damp and dreary steps to a basement. Behind a metallic blast door that had a combination to it in which Hank made sure that Alex and Kaycie did not know or see, he revealed a basement full of the finest weapons ever. Rocket Launchers, Machine Guns, Rail Guns, Mines. All sorts of weapons that Alex never even seen before and she used to work for S.T.A.R.S.

"Blow me!" Alex said.

"All of this has been passed down from army to army, but no one would want them. Many have said that they cause too much damage and death. A load of shit if you ask me, death and damage my arse. What do they use in war zones I wonder?" he said sarcastically. "All of this, is top of the range, I found it, bought it, tried to sell it, no one would want it."

"What's this?" Kaycie asked, pointing at a somewhat big gun that she tried to pickup but couldn't.

"That is called Satan."

"You name these things?" Alex said looking and inspecting them,

"No, it's the names some people come up with, The Satan fires anti-missile round or some kind of ammunition, it can pierce the skin of an armour so thick that it can blow it up in a single bullet, or so it is said."

"And no one wanted to use it?" Kaycie asked.

"Nuh, don't know why though. Would have made a different back in the war in Afghanistan, Iraq."

"We'll take it. In fact we will take all of it. The guns, the missile launchers, the lot." Alex said.

"Really?" Hank said frowning.

"Yep, how much?"

"For this, would be about $70,000 same in pounds and euros."

"That much for all of this?" Kaycie said repulsively.

"Well I could give to you for free, as long as you make me a promise." he said.

"Which is?" Alex asked curiously and cautiously.

"Come back to this place now and then, I usually find more top weapons that are discarded by the army, could be of use to you." Hank said.

"Deal." Alex said.

When they left the shop and piled every known weapon on into their jeep, Alex and Kaycie made their way back to the bunker. "I think we have made a friend." Alex said as she drove away from the town. She couldn't help but think that the town itself had a secret, though she couldn't place what secret, good or bad, but in the world today, most likely bad. She was glad to see the back of it. Even Kaycie didn't like being that village, and worse still, they would have to go back to get more weapons from Hank, should they ever need more.

**X X X**

T was starting to get the hang of his talking, although there were a few words he had difficulty in saying. He was on a laptop reading about the history of the world. He was reading about World War 2 and Hitler's rise to power. He had learnt a great many deal from learning of Earth's history.

Alex came into the ward just to see how he was. Nate came also. He had seen T a few times, but never engaged into full contact with him. He was a bit uncertain and weary of being around the subject, even though he was half-human. But that didn't ease the fact the he was having second thoughts about it being alive.

"How is he?" Alex asked Elijah who was keeping a close eye on him.

"He is doing very well. His speech is most becoming, I'd say in about another month at least, maybe less, he could actually engage in full time conversation. He hasn't sneezed, coughed, there is no germs or antibodies to him, and he is reading. His eyesight is good, we should see his eyes come into full view in about roughly two months at the latest but that's a guess. But right now, he is learning about our world history. He is a fast learner." Elijah said.

T looked up from the screen and saw Nate and Alex. Alex smiled.

"I know why you don't like me very much." T said suddenly looking at Nate. "It's because of the way I am. Its okay, I understand." he said softly, his voice was soothing and relaxing.

Nate frowned at T. How T knew that Nate was a bit suspicious of him was unknown, was he psychic? Could he read his mind?

"I know what I am." T said. "A human/Virus hybrid. Created as a way to communicate, I remember everything. The laboratory. My other kind."

"You knew about the other viruses?" Alex asked him.

"It's strange. I knew everything when I was a virus, and being in this form…" he looked at his hands, examining them, "It's difficult to get your head around the fact of what I am. How I look. I suspect in time I will adapt to my figure." he said.

"T has become somewhat poetic in his short time here." Elijah said.

"Hardly." T said. "Although I must admit, being Human is I suppose radiant."

Alex smiled slightly. "Is it okay for him to walk through the bunker?" Alex asked.

"Sure, go ahead, he should become more familiarized with his surroundings if he is going to be living with us." Elijah said.

Alex took T and showed him around the whole bunker. T had seen very little of the bunker, most of the times he was cooped up in the ward with Elijah checking on him constantly.

"This as you know is the leisure room, belongs to anyone." Alex said showing him a room where they could relax, watch TV and do other things. "This is the kitchen, don't know why it's so big, but comes in handy when you need to eat."

"Why do we need to eat?" T asked.

Alex looked at him. A difficult answer although easy. "Well…Humans must eat to survive. Without food and we will die."

"Die?" T asked. "You mean as in fall on the floor with your tongue flopped to the side like in cartoons?"

Alex pulled an uneasy look, learning someone about life was going to be difficult. "In some ways…yes."

She continued to show T around. They came next to a practice firing room. Where Ash, Kaycie, and Georgia were practicing their aiming.

Nate came to join them. "Nice shooting babe." he said to Georgia wrapping his hands around her and kissing her on the cheek.

Ash and Kaycie continued with their shootings. Alex looked at T who seemed to be having some kind of hearing problems. He had his hands over his ears.

"Are you okay?" she asked beginning to worry.

"Those things that the girls are holding, why do they make painful tones that hurt my ears?" T asked in pain.

"Those are guns, they are used as weapons for defence, but some only use it as ways to kill, these guns are what makes those noises. I think we will need some ear blockers!" Alex said to herself. She walked to a box and pulled out Mickey Mouse ear pads or earmuffs as she liked to call them. She placed them over T's head. Ash and Kaycie resumed their shooting. The rings of bangs were muffled, this suited T much better.

"Why do they practice?" T asked.

"To get better. Would you like to try?" Alex asked him.

T didn't mind and took his chance at trying to fire a gun. Alex told him what to do, how to hold the gun, how to fire it, how to reload and where to shoot at. She even handed him protection goggles for safety.

Everyone - minus Elijah - watched T hesitate for a moment. He held up his gun and aimed it directly at the target point. He fired four bullets. One that struck the target right in the middle and flew right through the other side hitting the wall. The other three bullets followed it.

"Beginners luck." Ash said.

"Let him try again." Kaycie said. "But let him try with moving targets." she suggested.

T looked at Alex, confused and had no idea what to do. Alex told him what to do. Nate got the moving targets ready. He then activated the moving targets.

T shot at many as he could as targets of cut out humans popped out of nowhere. He was flexible. He was quick. He ran out of ammo, loaded more ammo into his handgun and shot more of the moving targets.

After the targets had finished moving, everyone looked at T, surprised, speechless, and moreover gob smacked with what they saw.

"Fuck me!" Ash said.

"Totally." Nate said.

"He shot all targets, right in the head." Georgia said.

"That's not right. That's…that's…" Kaycie struggled to find the word she was looking for.

"Inhumane. But incredible." Alex said laughing slightly.

"What did I do?" T asked, he was spooked with what he had done.

"Its seems you have increase agilities." Alex pointed out.

"You mean as in 'Target locked, and fire'?" Kaycie said.

"If you want to put it that way, then yes." Alex replied. "I think we got more than we bargained for."

**X X X**

With everyone impressed with T's abilities to shot a gun Alex set up a wrestling match with Nate. Nate was intended to just pin T to the floor, except T pinned Nate down to the ground threw him against the floor, picked him up and threw him into the roof and nearly decapitate his arms and legs.

Alex then decided to put T to a even more difficult test, he placed Ash and Kaycie in the ring. T didn't want to harm the girls after reading an article that women were a little less weaker than the males. T decided to go easy in case he did something that he regretted doing. Kaycie punched him in the eye and in defence T kicked her in the stomach, Ash on the other hand had T in a headlock only for him to punch her in the nose.

Seeing Ashley get beat up by a boy that was younger than she was got Nate in stitches, Elijah was too.

T had now become a valuable member to the team. Alex was now confident that they could now go up against Umbrella.

They had everything they needed. Except for one thing.

**X X X**

"How about The A-Team?" Ash said.

"Like fuck, if there is only one group for us to be called, its…THE DUCKS!" Nate said proudly.

Alex rolled her eyes. They had spent an hour trying to come up with a name for the group, and they were nowhere near on agreeing for a name.

"How about…The Guardians?" Kaycie suggested.

"The Guardians? Sounds like a bunch of party bummers if you ask me." Ash said.

"The Riddler!" Nate said.

"This isn't Batman, Nate!" Ash told him straight.

"How about The Flying Dutchwomen?" Georgia suggested.

"Women, what about the men?" Elijah asked her.

Alex and T exchanged looks. "Is it always like this?" T asked her.

"At most times." Alex said to him.

"There is only one name for our group, and he has been a famous inspiration to all of us…" Elijah said, he opened his mouth but was cut off by Ashley.

"It better not be the bloody Fonz!" she told him. Elijah back down after Ash said what his suggesting for a team name would be.

"ALL RIGHT!" everyone jumped at Alex's sudden raise in voice. "This isn't doing us good. Now, seeing as there is only one possible name for us, I know what we should be called." she said.

Alex took her time getting her voice back from shouting at her team. "Now, I know we haven't had time to think things through properly and I know that things have been a bit rushed. Now I have been thinking for a very long time as to what I think we should call our team."

Alex walked around the leisure room talking as she went. "There is a company, it was built to change the world. It changed the world okay, but then everything went wrong. They had a change of heart. Well one person did. This company became evil, and caused the deaths of billions of people. And now years later, they attempt to make a comeback, which they did, they helped the earth get back to its feet. And now today, they are at it again. Umbrella is back in business. And look at what they have done. That isn't Umbrella. We are _Umbrella_, the true _Umbrella_ lies with us. We can change things. We can stop this. We have something that Umbrella doesn't have, and he's sitting right there!" Alex pointed to T. "Umbrella killed my family, they made us fugitives. What company does that? Our team name is Umbrella. The proper Umbrella, we are Umbrella, and we are going to stop Wesker. We are Umbrella…Reborn."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, Alex has re-created Umbrella for a force of good. Keep reading for the story is only about to get interesting.**

**So Reviews please. Oh, and I must point out that series 1 of Umbrella is slowly coming to an end, yes i know. Dont worry hopefully with enough reviews I will be able to get moving with the 2nd series. But more on that later. Keep reading.**

**SoulVirus.**


	11. Return to Luca City

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Resident Evil, or any of its contents, all credit goes to those who created Resident Evil. But I do own my own OC's. Thank you._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Return to Luca City<strong>

Alex and her team spent weeks planning ahead of how they were to infiltrate Umbrella and stop whatever it was they were up to. Getting into to the company wasn't going to be a problem; it was getting into the city that was going to prove difficult.

The team sat around a table in the leisure room looking at the map of Luca City. Alex was running things through the team.

"Getting into Umbrella is the easy part. It's just getting into the city that's going to be tricky." Alex told them.

"So we can't cross Falcon Bridge, the army has that cut off completely." Nate said.

"What about the side entrances of the city, there is more than one way into the city." Georgia said suggesting.

"The army would have all those places sealed off also." Alex pointed out. "We could go over the mountain. This time however the army have learnt from their mistakes and have literally cornered off all parts of the city, even the hills. There is no way in."

They all thought about how to get into the city. Suddenly Ash came up with the most sickening idea of how to get into Luca undetected. "Sewers!" she said.

"What?" Elijah asked.

"Sewers, surely the army hasn't got the sewers sealed. I mean, it's the last thing they would think of."

"Like fuck am I going through the sewers!" Nate said to her.

"Actually…" Alex said pondering over the idea, "she has a good point. We could go through the city sewers, the main entrance is here…" Alex said pointing towards edge of the city on the map, "it's just outside of the armies range on the far side of Derill's Point, and its hidden deep, that's a good thing."

"What about the zombie army?" Kaycie asked.

"We just have to pray that they won't go after us when we emerge there. We are going to have to get close to the building of Umbrella. Once we get there, we must take out anyone there, and kill Wesker, whatever it is he is up too, we must put an end to it." Alex said.

"Kill him?" Kaycie asked.

"He started this, he kept zombies that he put in suspended animation. Also there is something else that he is hiding. That person who escorted me to Wesker, there is something about him that I need to confirm my suspicions." Alex said going into deep thought.

"When do we leave?" Ash asked.

"5:00am!" thoroughly Alex said.

**X X X**

In room filled with candles, Gupta sat in the middle of the room meditating. Wesker walked into the room, closing the door quietly, trying not to disturb him. He walked around the room quietly, not even his footsteps echoed or so much made a single sound.

"I can hear all of them you know." Gupta said still meditating with his eyes close. "I can hear their fear and screams as their minds become fragile. It's not so much as zombification, more of attacking their brain cells and rendering them to become cannibals. The fact that they are able to eat and are mostly mutilated is because the virus inside of them can push them to the limits, even with the loss of a few limbs." Gupta said.

Wesker said nothing.

"Alex is nowhere near the city, not even the mutants have spotted them."

"She will come, she needs answers, and the answers lie with us, when she comes back to us, we will be waiting for her. And she might bring that little experiment of hers, and finally you can meet another of your kind. Hopefully. As soon as they are in the city, wait for me to give the order to move out!" Wesker commanded.

"Yes, sir!" Gupta acknowledged.

Gupta went back to his meditating and Wesker left him.

**X X X**

Night came and went, and the morning sun was slowly rising. Alex and her team apart from Elijah who was told to stay behind, all piled into the jeep, and drove off, back to Luca City. In the back of the jeep were guns and grenades, with other ammo needed to assist them.

Nate drove as Alex went through some last minute details. "We only have one shot at this, if we see anything out of the ordinary, shoot it in the head or decapitate it or burn it, I don't care what you do as long as you kill the monsters. Getting into Umbrella is the easy part, luckily I downloaded all security codes, so navigating ourselves through the building should be a piece of cake. Oh, and keep an eye out, most likely we are walking into a trap. So tread carefully, okay!" Alex said to them.

All of them nodded.

"We will split into two team. Nate you go with Georgia and Ash." Alex said.

"Oh, super!" muttered Ash.

"Kaycie, you will be coming with me and T." Kaycie nodded in response.

They spent the rest of the ride in silence. In all fairness it was okay to say that they were afraid, going up against a corporation and a city full of zombies, needless to say it was a fools chance, but maybe luck would be on their side, something that Kaycie and Ash doubted.

5am arrived and they neared the entrance to the sewers. The approached Derill's Point, a high mountain which was tucked away deep in a small forest. Nate parked the car at sewers entrance.

Everyone got out of the car, geared themselves up with enough ammo as they could grab their hands on. In the distance they could hear helicopters circling the city.

Alex and her team, walked to the steel door that lead the sewers. The door was unlocked, something that Alex thought was strange. She looked at everyone, who held up their guns, they switched their torches on to see where they were going in the sewers.

"Ready?" she asked everyone.

"Not particularly." Ash said. "God I am going to smell like shit." she complained.

"You came up with the idea of going through the sewers. And don't you normally smell like shit when you have fucked someone?" Nate said smiling.

"Hey, the smell of fucking someone is bliss." Ash told him.

"Really, well I haven't even noticed." Nate said hiding his smile from Ash.

"When you plan to fuck Georgia, then you will understand."

"Have you two finished?" Alex said giving the two a stern look. They nodded. Alex gave the signal to have their guns at the ready, grabbed the handle to the sewer door and pulled it open wide. Luckily there was nothing inside it that indicated any sort of threat. "Let's go."

Everyone followed Alex into the sewer. Before them was a massive long tunnel with shallow running water and a smell that could keep the entire zombie army away.

"I am so going to regret this." Ash complained more.

"I think I am going to regret this more. Yes I am hot and that, but this is just wrong, Nate will you still love me even though I do smell of…shit?" she asked.

"Don't worry babe," Nate said, "We're all going to smell of shit, mind you though at least Elijah will have something to talk about when we get back, _if _we get back."

"Why do you lot swear all the time?" T asked. They all stopped and looked at him. "What? It was just a question." he said.

"It just feels good to muck and cuss a lot, you should try it." Ash said. "You shouldn't be embarrassed, give it a go, you can say any bad mouthed word to any of us, it won't offend us or anything."

"Speak for yourself!" Nate said.

"Shut the fuck up, Nate!" Ash said her voice echoing down the stinking tunnel. "See? Fuck, shit, bollocks, motherfucker."

"Bastard, dick, fuck face." Georgia added.

"Fanny licker." Nate also added.

"Pussy." Kaycie murmured but they all heard her.

"See," Ash told T patting him on the shoulder, "it's not going to harm anyone they are just words. Although some people do intend to take offence, some people take cussing as a misunderstanding that often leads to a somewhat violent outcome. But you will be fine."

"I really don't understand Humans." T said. Alex laughed slightly.

**X X X**

They had walked so far, that they could see the manholes above them. They looked up and saw surprisingly the still not moving army of the dead. The further they ventured into the sewer the more they started to become accustomed to the smell, but it still churned their stomach.

"We should nearly be there." Alex said.

Alex looked around at her team, who were still with them. She looked over at T who didn't look very good. He almost collapsed to the floor, Alex caught him just in time. "Are you okay, T?" she asked concerned.

"I can feel something!" he said. "It's hard to explain. I can feel…another me!"

"What? I don't understand that?" Nate asked.

"I think I do." Alex said. She checked T over to see if he was capable of continuing on in their mission.

As they waited for Alex to confirm that T could continue in their mission, Kaycie thought she saw something within the shadows of the sewers. She walked away from the team but was still in earshot of them. She looked down a small manhole that was dark.

"I can feel something." T said. "Something…" he couldn't describe it.

Kaycie pointed her flashlight down the manhole and got the fright of her life. Around the small manhole was some kind of white silk, but it was what was inside the manhole that frightened Kaycie.

There with half of its face chewed off was a head. With maggots crawling all around the face and within the wounds.

The team looked to see Kaycie gasped. Then they turned their heads upwards. And there, crawling along the top of the tunnel was a gigantic arachnid that placed itself above Kaycie.

Kaycie looked up and froze.

"HOLY FUCK!" Nate shouted.

Suddenly T sprang forward and dived grabbing Kaycie, pulling her to the ground just before the arachnid landed on him.

"TAKE IT OUT!" Alex said starting to fire on the eight legged beast. The sound of bullets echoed around the whole of the tunnel. The arachnid squealed as it felt the pain of the bullets strike it. The hairy arachnid then collapsed on the floor, all sprawled out.

"What the fuck was that thing?" Nate asked hysterical.

"A Bio Weapon, what else?" Alex said to Nate.

"Well that was easy." Ash said.

"A little too easy in fact." Georgia said. She was slightly shaken. Nate was at her side in a matter of seconds, keeping her close.

Kaycie and T got up, soaking with sewerage water. "Are you two alright?" Alex asked walked around the dead spider to meet them.

Both of them nodded. "Thank you." Kaycie thanked T.

"Don't mention it."

Ash examined the dead eight legged freak. "Ever encountered any of these fuckers during your time with S.T.A.R.S.?"

Alex shook her head. "We should get-" Alex stopped talking, heard more squealing sounds and a rush of lots of footsteps. "Oh, fuck!" she said.

"I think we have walked into a nest." Kaycie said.

Alex held up her flashlight and saw more gigantic arachnids heading their way. "I think its best if we ran." she said. They all took her word and ran for the nearest manhole.

Ash and Georgia stayed behind just for a few seconds and fired as many bullets at the advancing arachnids.

"COME ON YOU TWO!" Alex shouted back at Georgia and Ash.

Ash ran ahead and Georgia ran behind her, continuing to fire her gun behind her.

Nate who was ahead of the team frantically searched for a manhole cover. He saw a ladder on the side of the wall heading upwards. "This way!" he shouted as he climbed up the ladder and threw off the man hole. It was just big enough for him to climb through. He grabbed Kaycie who was next up the ladder, T followed along with Alex. Ash then was pulled up by Alex and Nate. Georgia was the last one to climb out. But she screamed as something wrapped its legs around her and pulled her back.

"GEORGIA!" Nate shouted holding onto her hands desperately trying to pull her up.

"HELP ME!" she screamed terrified.

"HOLD ON BABY!" Nate said to her.

"DON'T LET ME GO!" she begged. Alex and Ash began to help.

Kaycie ran over to help them but had to stop as she saw T collapse to the ground. "T!" she called running towards him, "Are you alright?"

"Something's wrong!" T said, he was shaking also, as if something had spooked him.

Ash, Nate and Alex were trying their damnedest to pull Georgia to safety. Somehow she slipped through their fingers. She was pulled back down into the sewers, and her screams echoed from within.

"GEORGIA!" Nate called. He began to climb down to go after her.

"NATE, NO!" Alex said holding him back. "ASH, COVER IT!" Alex ordered Ash to cover the manhole which she did.

"NO! GEORGIA!" Nate broke free of Alex and tried to pry the manhole lose with his fingers. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Nate shouted at Alex. "YOU KILLED HER! MY GEORGIA!" Nate said as he collapsed to the floor sobbing.

"She's not dead, Nate." Alex told him.

"How do you know? HOW DO YOU FUCKING KNOW?" he said with rage. He picked up his gun and held it at gunpoint, close range to Alex's head.

"Nate!" Ash said walking up to Nate. Alex motioned Ash to stop and not to proceed any further.

"Those arachnids were under control. In fact every monster and zombie out of the ordinary are under control." Alex said to Nate who had his finger on the trigger.

"Zombies _can not _be controlled!" Nate fuming.

"Yes they can," Alex said to him, "Wesker has found a way to control them, not just zombies but all manner of Bio-Weapons, I don't know how, but I have a hunch, and by my reckoning, Wesker will need Georgia alive."

"Why?" Ash asked.

"Because he wants me, he will keep Georgia alive and use her as bait. Bait in which to lure us."

"You sound so sure about this!" Nate said still holding his gun to her face.

"Wesker is using a virus!" Alex said quickly. "I have suspected it for some time now. A virus in which he is using to control the zombies, why do you think they are acting like this?" asked Alex to Nate.

Nate thought for a while. It seemed to make sense. He lowered his gun.

"Thank you!" said Alex.

"So, Wesker has got another virus? Another T-Virus, is that what you are saying? How do you know?" Ash asked.

"When I first joined Umbrella, someone escorted me to Wesker. And I noticed his eyes, they were blood red almost. The same as T's. When T was created his eyes were blood red, and then Elijah told me that his eyes were undergoing a form of transformation. But I don't think he is using a T-Virus. I think he is using something else. I think he is using the Uroboros virus."

"But why?" Ash asked.

"It's got something to do with Project Jupiter." Alex said as he went to check on T who seemed to have recovered from his sudden collapsed.

"Why does he keep collapsing like that?" Kaycie asked Alex.

"I don't know, maybe it has something to do with the zombies." Alex guessed. "We should get going. The building isn't that far." Alex said.

Kaycie went looking around. She turned a corner and screamed. Alex, Nate and Ash followed by T, ran up to her, and saw why she had screamed.

Before them they saw rows upon rows of zombies, just standing there.

Ash and Nate raised their guns. "Wait!" Alex said. "They aren't going to hurt us. They must have a complete link to the virus that Wesker has with him…he's watching us!" Alex said to them.

"You mean, they are like cameras, thousands and thousands of cameras, watching the city." Kaycie said.

"The ultimate spies." Nate said.

"What do we do now?" Kaycie asked.

Alex walked up close to one zombie, face to face. It seemed to notice her, but gave no mean to attack her. It just swayed back and forth slightly, like a soldier waiting for orders.

"We can go through them." Alex said.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Ash said to her. "What if these mother fuckers attempt to bite and eat us?" Ash said slightly hysterical.

"They won't. Am I right, Wesker?" Alex said to the zombie she was looking at. The zombie blinked once. Alex smiled at it. "Let's go. But keep your guard." Alex said.

Alex and her team, now without Georgia, made their way through the army of zombies, all they could hope for now was that no zombies would so much as attempt to attack them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Has Georgia been killed or has she survived? The Confrontation between Alex and Wesker will soon be upon us.**

**Next time: The Penultimate chapter before the series end. The Lasers return. T has his first fight. And an old Nemesis has returned.**

**Leave a review on what you think of this chapter so far.**

**SoulVirus**


	12. First Fight

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Resident Evil, or any of its contents, all credit goes to those who created Resident Evil. But I do own my own OC's. Thank you._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: First Fight<strong>

As they navigated themselves through the massive army of the dead, Alex and her team were closing in on the Umbrella building. So far, none of the zombies had turned on them, and they were progressing, slowly but somewhat quickly. They kept their guard up in case any of the zombies so much as moved or made and attempt to attack them.

It wasn't pleasant, considering that they were walking through the only path that lead to the Umbrella building, but it was also the only path in which they may regret taking as it was filled with zombies.

**X X X**

Wesker was overlooking part of the city from the highest floor. He saw numerous amounts of zombies guarding the entrance to the building.

A holographic projection appeared beside him, the Yellow Queen. "My scans have detected Alex; she is on her way here."

"Gupta could have told me that!" Wesker said coldly. "Is everything set?"

"All levels of the building are no longer occupied by Umbrella Staff."

"Excellent." grinned Wesker.

**X X X**

Alex's team were making slow progress. So far no zombie attempted to attack them. Things were going well only for Ash to trip and fall face first into a zombie. She scurried to her feet, her gun raised ready to blast the life out of it.

Alex quickly walked up to her and lowered her gun. "They are not going to harm you!" she told her. Ash remained on guard but also she was slightly shook up.

Nate was on his fullest guard. He was still a little upset that Georgia wasn't with them. All he had to go on now was Alex's word that she was alive.

Kaycie stood close to T; she didn't want him to have another fainting spell.

T on the other hand looked worse, he looked pale, and almost as if he was going to throw up. He could feel…in fact he didn't know what it was; it felt as if he was missing something, albeit that he was created and lived on earth for a short amount of time, he had learnt a lot since his creation. But this feeling he could feel or sense, was almost as if it was apart of him.

"You okay T?" Kaycie asked him.

"Feeling slightly light headed." he replied to her kindly.

"Can you hold out till we get to the building? We shouldn't be long getting there." Alex asked him. T nodded. Kaycie helped him walk and she allowed T to use her as a support for walking.

**X X X**

Finally they had reached the end of the zombie army. It looked like luck was on their side for once. They had passed the zombie army and was now looking beyond the car park of the Umbrella building.

They were looking back at the very point of where the terror began.

They looked at the car park, where cars were overturned and on fire, and patches of blood were littered and splattered almost everywhere. In truth they half expected the car park to be spick and span, but there it was trashed and ruined. The building itself, ironically was clean.

"In we go, _slowly_!" Alex warned them.

Through the car park they went, and carefully they kept their guns high in case any unsuspected monster jumped them.

They walked passed lots and lots of victims that had succumbed to the zombies. They passed one woman with her stomach ripped open. They passed a man with the top of his head hanging off. And scattered all over the place were bits of flesh. It was a disgusting scene to look at.

They passed an overturned truck. And unbeknownst to them, came crawling out quietly was the driver of the truck, now a zombie. It sneaked up on them and grabbed Ash.

She screamed and struggled to get the infected off her. Alex and Nate raised their guns and pointed it at the zombie, but they couldn't get a shot.

Ash waited for the pain before it bit her, only it never came. It was all but a blur as Ash felt herself hit the floor. She then saw T punch the zombie in its face, only for the zombie to lunge and bite T in the neck, where it ripped part of it flesh from his jugular.

"T!" Alex said. She fired a bullet at the zombie. Somehow the zombie dodged the bullet.

The zombie broke into a run, but fell onto the floor. The next peculiar and unexplainable thing that happened was that T got up off the floor. Where the zombie had bitten him in the neck, he healed. T had healed himself.

The zombie got up and ran at T. In one quick movement T whacked the infected in the face where its head turned violently causing it to snap its neck.

**X X X**

Gupta opened his eyes, startled by what he saw.

"Cant be?" he asked himself.

**X X X**

Alex and her team looked at T in astonishment.

"What?" T asked them.

"You just got bitten by a zombie." Kaycie said to him.

"Yeah? And?"

"That's supposed to be bad. You get bitten by a zombie and you have limited amount of time before you become one of them!" Kaycie told him.

T just stared at them.

"How is it that he healed himself?" Nate asked Alex.

"Elijah said that his cells are in a constant state of regeneration, any cut he got, he would instantly heal himself, even in massive injuries. Makes sense considering he is part human part virus." Alex said.

"So if he got shot in the head. He wouldn't die?" Kaycie asked trying to fully understand. Alex nodded.

"Wow. Now that is a handy thing." Nate said impressed.

"Ahem!" Ash said suddenly. "A little on edge from nearly being bitten but I am fine!" she said finally picking herself up from the floor."

"Oh!" Nate said only now realizing that Ash was nearly zombie food. "Are you okay, I was so worried about-"

"Too late, Nate, too fucking late!" Ash said to him through gritted teeth.

"You can fight when we have finished our mission, lets move." Alex said. And with her words they made their way towards the entrance to the building.

**X** **X X **

Alex and her team entered the building, for some unexplained reason, which made Alex suspicious, the entrance to the building was unlocked.

There they stood back in the reception of the evil building where everything started. A flashback occurred to all of them - apart from T - as they remembered their first time and step into the building. Alex remembered when she bribed herself into the company just to see if they had changed their own ways. Nate and Ash saw their entire life flash before them as they remember working in Umbrella. As for Kaycie, all she remembered was storming in, shouting, and making sure everyone got her message that she would get her revenge on the company for killing her parents. Never in a million years would she believe that she would now get her revenge.

T on the other hand, didn't know Umbrella that much. Although he was created by Umbrella but born in a different lab, all T could do was follow them.

As soon as they stepped into the reception they noticed that there was no one there to greet them. The kept their guns at the ready. The walked up the escalator - which was no longer operational - to the first floor.

An ominous silence occurred throughout as they reached the first floor.

"Where is everyone?" Kaycie asked.

"Wesker must have evacuated the building." Alex said. She lead them towards the nearest elevator. Pushed the button and waited for the lift to arrive, but it never did. Suddenly a loud clang came from the entrance of the building that echoed through the lobby and up into the first floor.

"What was that?" Ash asked.

"Wesker has locked us in the building, no one can get in and no one can get out. Were trapped." Alex said to them. "He has even shut down the elevators. We take the stairs then." Alex said. She lead the way.

They walked up at least ten floors. By the time they came to the tenth floor the door to the eleventh floor was locked. The had to take the tenth floor and cross the floor to get to the second stairwell that was on the other side of the building in order to get up to the top floor. It was exhausting work.

The came down a three-way corridor. On the left side there was a corridor with nothing but laboratories. On the right was a long corridor that seemed to bend around a corner. And in the middle was a corridor that was laden with strips of bright white lights along the wall.

Ash and Nate walked down the corridor on the right just to inspect it. Then suddenly a blast door came from the floor and cut off Ash and Nate from Alex, Kaycie and T.

"Nate! Ash! Can you hear me?" Ash called through the blast door.

"Were fine." Nate called from the other side.

"I'm not." Ash said suddenly.

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Nate concerned.

"I'm stuck with you." replied Ash.

Nate rolled his eyes.

"See if you can find another way to get to floor 20, we will meet you there!" Alex called through to them.

"Okay!" Nate said. "We will see you soon."

Ash and Nate took no waste of time and made their way down to the end of the corridor trying to find a way to floor 20.

Now separated from another two members of their team Alex was stuck with two teenagers. "I am starting to see a pattern develop here." she said. "Lets take the middle corridor." Ash said.

Kaycie and Alex walked down the corridor with T lingering behind him. He had got his strength back, but albeit he was still a little on the rough side.

As Kaycie and Alex walked ahead, T felt something, or rather sensed. He stopped and was hoping to focus on this sense. He heard footsteps echoing behind him. He turned around slowly only to see the entrance to the corridor empty.

Kaycie and Alex reached the end of the corridor. "T?" Alex called to him. Alex went back to get him, only for a big massive steel door to close suddenly. Alex didn't even get a chance to warn T.

"T!" both Alex and Kaycie shouted. They could see T through a small glass panel in the door. T looked behind him and saw Alex and Kaycie through the small glass window in the steel door.

Then he heard the footsteps again. His eyes focused on the whole section of the end of the corridor. Then walking around the left side of the corner came four Umbrella Guards and with something else accompanied by them. Whatever it was, it was big, and it looked menacing. It wasn't human, at least T didn't think it was.

It was grotesque looking. Part of its brain was showing, its skin was blue. And bits of its skin were shredded off showing its insides. T could also see its heart sticking out, but its heart was bigger than that of a humans. And on both hands, well…they weren't hands more like elongated claws.

There it stood snarling at T. T gulped.

The door behind the creature shut locking T along with the creature and the four Umbrella Guards inside.

Then as if things couldn't get any worse, a humming sound came from nowhere. T looked around to see where the source of the humming came from. Appearing right in front of him came a blue laser, which shot away from him and towards the creature and four Umbrella Guards.

The guards ducked, as for the creature it grabbed hold of a bar that was hanging overhead and lifted its leg and remained there, tucked away to the side.

The four guards ran towards T. One punched him, T fell to the ground, T managed to kick one of them in the gonads, where the man groaned in pain.

"Nice one!" Kaycie said on the other side.

T managed to push the other three guards away from him.

Then again the laser came shooting back towards them. T and the other three Umbrella guards were on the floor. The fourth guard was still in pain as he staggered around trying to breath through his pain. He was facing in the direction of the blue laser that came towards him. It passed through him. His eyes were wide in shock as to what happened.

T looked up and saw the laser disappear. T saw blood run down the guards' face where the laser cut straight through the top of the guards head. Rather slowly the top half of the man's head fell off, leaving his mouth that was still attached to his body.

"Oh!" T groaned.

Kaycie gasped loudly as she saw what had just happened. And to think that she walked down that tunnel not long ago, something similar could have happened to her. Alex looked on in horror. There was nothing she could do to help T, he was on his own.

T got up and continued to fight with the three remaining Umbrella Guards. Then another two lasers came out from nowhere. T dived through one. So did two of the Umbrella Guards. One however wasn't quick enough as got sliced into three parts.

The two remaining Umbrella Guards, took out from their front pockets knives and began to swish them around. One of them managed to slash T across the face, his wound instantly healed. The second however, slashed him across his neck rather violently, as before T's neck healed.

Soon T was fighting against two Umbrella Guards and a room full of lasers that were appearing more frequently.

T seemed to be getting the upper hand after he whacked on of the Umbrella Guards in the face and into an oncoming laser that sliced him through the abdomen. Then another one sliced through his neck and the top of his face. An extra three more lasers shot through his legs and another through his chest. He fell forwards on the floor, sliced up in so many strips. T and the last Umbrella Guard fought whilst dodging the lasers. The guard got the upper hand as he violently beat up T.

"Say goodbye, kid!" the guard said threateningly.

Then a laser came shooting down the middle of the corridor. T pushed the guard right in the path of the laser that sliced through the man cutting him right down the middle, his right and left part of his body separated away from him.

With the Umbrella Guards now decapitated in many different forms. The creature then jumped down from its safe place. A laser came zooming behind the creature, somehow it seemed to notice that it was coming behind it and ducked, the laser passed over it. T ducked also.

Suddenly a massive searing hot pain seared across his face as the creature slashed T. Three claw marks were deeply cut into his face and quickly they healed.

T managed to punch and kick the creature in the face and chest. But it acted as if it didn't feel T's attack.. T tackled the creature to the floor. As he did this a laser shoot across his head slicing off a small portion of his hair.

"Wow, that was fucking close!" Kaycie said, Alex nodded.

The creature pushed T off of him and threw him up at the ceiling. T fell back down. Only to have another laser shoot pass and singe the top of his nose off. T fell and clutched his nose.

The creature jumped as a laser passed under its legs. T ducked as low as he could and saw the laser shoot over him, it sliced off a part of his trouser kneecap. Then T yelled in pain as the creature dug its massive sharp claws into his back. It continued to repeatedly to stab T in the back. Although T couldn't die, he could still feel pain. T span around and grabbed the claw of the creature as it was inches away from his face. T struggled to get the upper hand. Even the lasers weren't doing any good.

Then the creature kicked T. Picked him up and threw T across the corridor. As T got up, a laser sliced through his neck. Kaycie and Alex gasped loudly, waiting for his head to fall off, but it never did. His neck healed quickly. The creature ducked just in time before it became decapitated.

T was getting tired, but then he realised something. He had tucked away in his pocket, a gun. He had completely forgotten about it. T began firing at the creature, but it did little good and it didn't slow down. The creature knocked the gun out of his hand where it was sliced in half by a laser.

The creature snarled at T and then it began to make a funny noise. If T was mistaken, he could have sworn it was laughing at him. Then rather peculiar it spoke to him. "**You, are going to die!**" it said a monstrous tone.

T was now getting angry. He clenched his fist and punched the creature in the face. T then managed to grab its arm and broke off one of its claws causing it massive pain. With the claw he had in his hand, T rammed it through its back and out through the stomach, the creature groaned. T pulled the claw back out and rammed it this time through its throat where black blood spurted outwards. T made sure it was lodged.

Then something caught T's eyes. At the far end of the corridor another laser came zooming at them.

Then rather suddenly, T and the creature were looking at not one laser, but rather a whole laser grid. T anticipated what would happen. So T pushed the creature towards the laser grid, and was sliced into many square pieces. It then simply fell apart into a thousand pieces of lumpy flesh.

T backed away as the grid continued to come towards him. He backed up against the door, waiting for the searing pain of a thousand knives cutting into him, except it didn't arrive, the grid stopped and then it vanished. No more lasers were appearing.

The door behind T opened and Kaycie ran up to him and gave him a big hug in which T thought she was going to crush him. "Are you okay T?" asked a worried Kaycie.

"Um…" was all T could say.

"Well. You proved you can heal yourself even with Umbrella's shitty equipment." Alex said to him. "We best get going, lets just hope that Ash and Nate found a much safer route."

Alex turned to carry on walking only to stop and see her way blocked by another three creatures with six or seven Umbrella armed guards and a few zombies.

"Hand over your weapons!" said one of the guards. Alex and Kaycie handed over their guns and ammo. The three of them were then escorted away.

"I take it the building isn't empty after all." Alex said.

**X X X**

Ash and Nate seemed to be doing well. They had no idea of what had transpired with Alex, T and Kaycie. They were now walking through a laboratory with tanks running the whole length of the building all connected to with piped and wires and some steam billowing out from the sides like exhaust fumes. Despite having worked in Umbrella they had never been in this part of building before.

They were being cautious, and they weren't taking any risks.

"I wonder what this lab was for?" Ash asked.

"Nothing for the good. I bet there are more zombies in these things." Nate said.

Ash walked up to one of the tanks and saw a small window, it was dark inside, but there was definitely something inside it. She called Nate over to have a look, he looked inside it.

"What's in there?" he asked Ash. She shrugged.

A sudden clatter made them both jump. "What was that?" Ash asked. Nate shook his head. Carefully they looked around. They remained close. They walked to one of the tanks, and found that it had been opened, or rather something had gotten loose.

"I don't think a zombie did this." Nate asked. He looked inside the tank, and saw tubes and bits of dripping flesh. "Whatever it was I don't want to know what was in this thing."

They heard a snarling sound from overhead. The both of them looked up and saw a hideous red blood looking monster that was crawling on all four feet. It had no eyes but it had a massive brain, a mouth and sharp teeth and acting as whip was its long tongue.

Ash and Nate opened fire on it immediately. But it was gone in a flash. "What the fuck was that thing?" Ash said. They looked around for it but they couldn't find it, as soon as they had it in their eyesight it was gone, it was jumping around fast.

"I cant get a shot!" Nate said as he tried to get it into his firing aim.

Then they heard more clattering from within the lab. One of the tanks nearby shot open, and slowly crawling out of its tank was one of those creatures. It looked up at Nate and Ash, although it seemed impossible for it too see seeing that it had no eyesight.

"It must rely on sound." Nate said. "I think we had better stay still, only whisper."

"Sound you say? What about heartbeat, because I can feel mine beating loudly!" whispered Ash.

"So is mine but- oh, shit!" Nate said suddenly realizing what Ash was getting t. "They can hear our heartbeats." he whispered to her.

"That's not all, look around you!" Ash said.

The both of them looked around and noticed that they were corned with over ten creatures of the same moving towards them. They were trapped. They aimed their guns high, but they couldn't take on all of these creatures.

"I was hoping to get laid before I died!" Ash said.

"What I'd give to fuck someone right now!" Nate said.

There seemed to be nothing they could do as they saw the creatures, these lickers, crawl slowly towards them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What will befall now that Ash and Nate are facing death. What lies ahead for Alex, T and Kaycie. The next chapter reveals all.**

**Next Time: The Final Chapter in the first series of Umbrella. THE TRUTH REVEALED!**

**Please leave a review on what you thought of this chapter.**


	13. The Truth Revealed

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Resident Evil, or any of its contents, all credit goes to those who created Resident Evil. But I do own my own OC's. Thank you._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: The Truth Revealed<strong>

The creatures and zombies and the Umbrella Guards escorted Alex, Kaycie and T to floor 20, where Wesker and Gupta was waiting for them.

There they stood in the middle of the white room where all the tables where the zombies were had now gone.

Wesker, wearing the same black clothes and black shades walked up to Alex and the two children - in his view - casually.

"Well this certainly is a pleasure, though not unexpected. What do you think of my wonderful Project so far Alex?" Wesker said her.

"Gruesome." Alex merely said. Heat was boiling up inside her. She struggled as one of the creatures held her tightly.

"Oh come now Alex, all this I have done, I have done for good. You should be pleased."

"Why would I be pleased for having someone like you kill thousands of people?"

"I didn't kill them Alex, merely, shall we saw, changed them for the greater good." Wesker said. His eyes shot suddenly straight to Kaycie.

As soon as Wesker stepped away from Alex, T saw Gupta stare at him. It was strange. It was as if they knew each other. T felt weak, but on the plus side happy as well. Gupta too felt the same but just not weak. They stared at each other for some time as Wesker carried on his talk with Kaycie.

"Well, she sure is cute. Must be what 18. I wouldn't mind having you close for some fun."

"Go fuck yourself!" Kaycie said to him.

"Ooh, a fighter. Yes I remember you, and what happened to your parents. You were only young back then. Pity."

Kaycie's face went from anger from seeing Wesker to being a more saddened look, Alex could see this.

"And this must be the virus you created. The T-Virus am I right?" he asked Alex. Alex said nothing. "How about that. The T-Virus in Human form. I always knew you could pull something through Alex. Let me guess, he's the last of his kind, the last T-Virus am I right?" Again, Alex said nothing. "Not exactly very talkative are you." Wesker looked at T examining him though his shades.

"I must say you are quite the specimen, that little battle back in the laser defence corridor, excellent. I have never seen anyone fight a Tyrant like that before. Well, not a Virus as least." hissed Wesker.

"Why are you doing this?" Alex said finally.

"Evolution, Alex. It is all about Evolution. Humanity is taking a long time to evolve, so I decided to push it forward, give it a little nudge as it were."

"Evolution?" Kaycie asked confused.

"Back in the sixties, or roughly about. Oh, such a long time ago, me and a few other Umbrella co-founders stumbled upon a virus. We called it The Progenitor Virus, more commonly known as The Mother Virus. From that, we created The T-Virus. We were hoping to use it as a way to help the Human race. Sadly we all had other plans, and one thing led to another."

"So you decided to kill people off, turn them into zombies, what for? Profit? To save the world and then everyone will see you as a hero?" Alex asked.

"Not a hero. A God. The T-Virus was meant to be my crowning glory. I could use it as a way to get people to look up at me."

"But something went wrong didn't it?" Alex said. "The Virus didn't work up to your standards. The process was too slow. You were looking for more than just reanimation of Zombies."

"Yes the process was slow. But a few positive outcomes came from it. The T-Virus gave us a few Bio-Weapons over the short amount of years it was in service. With the virus, we created The Lickers, Tyrants, Arachnids, Hunters, The Nemesis. Depending on the mutation when we inject the virus into you, it undergoes a sudden massive transformation-"

"It injects its genetic coding into the host DNA! Yes I know." Alex interrupted.

"Looks like someone has been doing their homework." Wesker smiled.

"But I still don't understand, why this Project Jupiter?" Kaycie asked.

Wesker laughed slightly. "Project Jupiter. My masterpiece. You see I am only interested in the evolution of the Human race. Evolution does intend to take its time to…evolve. So I dedicated myself to finding a way to evolve the whole human race. A couple of years ago, I managed to create another virus, although this virus was already in use. After it was destroyed, I recreated it."

"Let me guess, the G-Virus? Or the G-Virus Mark 2 as you put it." Alex guessed.

Wesker nodded. "Well, I might have lied about the Mark 2. But theoretically, I guess you could call it that." Wesker walked around the room with his hands behind his back. "The G-Virus is similar to the T-Virus in many ways. It's able to inject its genetic coding into the host. It can create zombies, but on the plus side, it created mutants, and believe it or not, I can also create Tyrants. Reason for that is I mixed a small portion of the T-Virus with the G-Virus. I was surprised by its sudden combination." Wesker smiled proudly.

"But that would mean it's a TG-Virus." Kaycie said.

"Ooh, that's a good name for it." Wesker said.

"Now I know what this is all about." Alex said, she felt kind of stupid after actually knowing what Wesker was planning. "Project Jupiter. The eradication of the Human race and place it with the future kind, those people out in the city. The ones who are alive, those who have survived. It's them. They are the future. Survival of the fittest. Even if they are infected and change into a mutant or worse, you will still include them in this future of yours. The Futurekind. And all those zombies, are nothing but waste, poor lost souls who have no place in your new world. That's all you care about, just the perfect Human race, the perfect species, a master race ruling the world."

Wesker nodded slowly and clapped his hands. "Very good Alex. Yes, that is what this is all about." Wesker said slowly. "Think about it Alex. The perfect race, where we can all live happy and healthy. The project was in pending, we had lots more tests to run. But then you came along and compromised the whole project. Therefore it had to change it."

"By using the Uroboros Virus, which is what your right hand man is, he's a virus. I noticed his eyes have fully undergone a metamorphosis. Just like T's eyes are undergoing right now."

"Well you are right about Gupta being a virus, but he is not the Uroboros Virus. He is in fact…the G-Virus."

Alex's eyes widened. T and Kaycie glanced at each other in surprise. "What?" Alex asked.

"The Uroboros Virus is more of a complex matter. For starters, we had to prefect it. When you stumbled upon our little scheme, we had to make alternate arrangements to our plans. Gupta here, played an important role for Project Jupiter." Wesker said walking up to him and patting him proudly on the back.

"But there is one thing I don't understand, why ask me to find a way to create a way to communicate with a virus, when you have already got Gupta?" Alex asked.

"Ah, yes. Well that is an interesting story. You see, one day, I was working on way of advancing the G-Virus, which I managed to do. Then, somehow, the G-Virus began to grow some sort of cocoon. And out plopped a human body. Would you believe it that it was a Human/Virus Hybrid. I stumbled upon Gupta's birth, rather by chance. I saw what he could do. He has not only the ability to transform or mutate humans or monsters, but he has the ability to control them through some form of psychic link. He also has the ability to sense another on of his kind. Another virus." Wesker turned to look at T.

Alex and Kaycie turned to look at T. "I could sense you." T said.

"That must have been why he was collapsing all the time, another virus in the area." Alex said. "There must bee some kind of psychic connection connecting them."

"The closer away I was I felt weak, the closer it got I too also felt weak. But now I am here, I feel, weak but have more strength in me." T said.

"For so long I have waited to meet another one of my kind from the moment I sensed you." Gupta said walking up to T amazed by what he was seeing. "I am no longer alone." Gupta said emotionally.

"If Gupta can control zombies and monsters, why ask him to control the zombies, wouldn't it be better to just let carry out what they were meant to do?" Alex asked Wesker.

"What? And let your suspicions get the better of you?" Wesker said walking up to Alex. He walked right up to her face. "I have studied you for so long Alex. A former S.T.A.R.S. officer who shot her own team member because he was infected by a zombie. Kicked off the force and then decided to join Umbrella to see if we have changed." he said in a low threatening tone. "Well guess what, you fell straight into my trap!"

"You won't get away with this! Alex spat in his face.

Wesker gently rubbed the spit off of him. "This is just the first phase Alex. And I was hoping for you to see this." Wesker gestured the Tyrants to take Alex, T and Kaycie to the wall, where the wall retracted a white looking blast door revealing a huge glass window.

"Look out upon the whole of Luca Alex, and see my future come to light. Gupta!" Wesker called to him. "The time is now!" he said.

Gupta nodded and closed his eyes, concentrating very hard.

"What are you up to Wesker? Tell me!" Wesker said nothing apart from looking out into the open city. "TELL ME!" Shouted Alex, but Wesker continued to smile.

**X X X**

At Falcons Bridge, the main entrance to Luca City, the army was still on alert. Not so far away from them were the zombie army that still remained motionless. As the sun rose, the army got a good view of the city.

"Any movement yet?" asked the General who was with the army, he was coordinating.

"Nothing yet." answered a soldier.

"Keep an eye on them."

**X X X**

Every single Zombie could hear Gupta's thoughts, and they heard his command.

_The time is now, attack, leave none alive!_ said Gupta's thought in their minds.

Every single zombie and monstrous creature then began to walk slowly and limply towards the army.

**X X X**

"Sir?" one of the soldiers said. The soldier pointed to a massive pack of zombies walking across the bridge, groaning and pushing.

"What?" the General said. "Shit, open fire!" ordered the General.

Instantly the army began firing. Some zombies were killed instantly. Some who were shot were now crawling on the floor.

But jumping out from nowhere came the Lickers. One jumped onto one man and ripped his head off and began chewing it. More lickers sprang from within the zombie army. Instantly the whole army was facing a war that they couldn't win.

The zombies reached the army soldiers and began devouring instantly.

One soldier who fired aimlessly at the zombies around fell to a zombie who bit his cheek and ripped his face off.

Another soldier got torn apart as a pack of zombies tore his stomach apart.

One zombie bit into a soldier's ankle. Another into a soldier's neck. Another on a soldiers arm.

"TAKE THEM DOWN!" the General shouted.

It was no use. The army was no match as zombies came massing in numbers, and lickers pouncing here and there as faster than anyone anticipated.

The General whipped out his gun and began firing. He climbed onto an armoured vehicle and continued firing. "MEN! RETREAT!" he shouted over the whole shooting and firing and explosions. Then a zombie grabbed his ankle and noticed that the zombie was one of his own men that bit into his ankle. Already the General could feel strange as the infection spread quickly throughout him. He collapsed to the floor, only to wake up as a full zombie.

**X X X**

**Britain - London.**

Walking through London were four people who were on a double date. The two males accompanied their girlfriends on a day out. One of the girls were pregnant. The other was only a month or so pregnant.

As they walked, one of the boys felt strange, he was in Luca City just a day after the outbreak occurred, luckily, he didn't sustain any kind of infection. but unbeknownst to him he accidentally brushed against a zombie. Part the zombies' blood fell onto his hands. As he washed his hands, a small trace of the zombies' blood was still on his hands. And unknowingly one day he brushed his hands across the bottom lip of his mouth to scratch it, and a small trace of the blood was placed on his bottom lip. He then licked his mouth to get it un-crinkly. The blood on his mouth he then digested and spread to his body.

As they walked, he suddenly began to look pale.

"Luke!" his girlfriend asked. "Are you okay." Luke shook his head. "Baby, your boiling up." said his girlfriend. The he groaned and screamed and clutched his left arm. "Oh, my god, Luke. SOMEONE, HELP HIM!" his girlfriend shouted.

A few groups of people rounded around to see what was going on.

"Luke, mate, can you hear me?" his friend asked.

The boy Luke, jerked around violently, and then he began to have a fit. His mouth frothed. And he began to spit out blood. Some of that blood went into his girlfriends' mouth, which tasted vile.

Luke stopped and died. "Oh, my god! He's had a heart attack!" the other girl said.

"Someone call and Ambulan- ARGH!" the boy screamed as Luke, now a zombie bit deep into the boys neck.

"RHYS! SHIT!" the girl said.

Suddenly people began to panic and they ran. Luke threw Rhys off of him and began biting into other people who passed him by. He managed to bite into a young six years olds neck killing her instantly only to have revive into a zombie.

Luke's girlfriend began to breathe heavily. And her mouth too began to froth. She was experiencing the same thing that happened to Luke. And she too, just like Luke died, right there on the floor of London.

Rhys's girlfriend didn't know what to do. Then someone grabbed her, it was Rhys, now a zombie. He lunged towards her, biting into her face, he managed to rip her mouth off, she was in pain and still alive. She could feel herself fading and a voice in the back of her head said _Come to me, join me_.

Then Rhys's girlfriend was no more, she was a zombie and her lust for hunger drove her mad as she began infecting other people. And most of all, she was now carrying a child, a pregnant zombie, with a now zombie child.

**X X X**

**Flight 590 inbound at Corfu**

Nearing one of the Greek Islands, Corfu, a plane was now nearing the airport. On board was a family of four who had escaped Luca City. What none of the family new was that the father and the five-year-old daughter was carrying an infection, the two of them had gotten bitten. But medically they were healthy. Their doctor told them they were bitten, but no signs of infection was seen.

As the flight began to make its decent, the little girl vomited suddenly. "Oh, sweetheart, are you okay?" the mother asked. The little girl vomited again. And then she started to vomit blood. The father called for the steward who saw what was happening. He told the father to bring the girl to him and grabbed a sickness back and told the girl to hold it and vomit in it in case she was sick again.

The father got up and took his daughter to the front of the plane. As he helped his daughter, he noticed that his hand was turning black, he realized something was wrong. Then he collapsed on the floor.

Passengers began to crowd around at the father who had collapsed. "He's got no pulse." said a man who checked his pulse. Then the father grabbed the mans hand and then bit into it.

"ARGH! ARGH! ARGH!" the man screamed terrified. Then another scream came from front of the plane and passengers saw the girl eating one of the crew of the plane. Soon everyone on the plane panicked and frantically tried to get off the plane while it was still in the air.

Someone foolishly opened the door and the plane rapidly began to descend. The pilots couldn't control the plane as it fell to the ground quickly. They had no idea what was happening. On their monitors, it said that one of the doors had been opened.

The captain asked the co-pilot to check the situation while he took control of the plane. The co-pilot opened the door and found himself being forced back in as he heard flesh ripping and saw that someone was biting into his leg, due to the massive loss of blood he died quickly. The zombie then looked at the captain.

**X X X**

**Corfu International Airport **

Pandemonium had already broken out across the airport, even a news crew was there filing the scene as zombies ran around the airport infecting and biting anyone they could grab hold of.

It wasn't long after someone over the intercom alerted everyone to the danger of an oncoming passenger plane that was heading for the terminal. "This is an emergency! Everyone please evacuate the airport immediately, use all emergency exits available. I repeat evacuate the airport, I repeat ARGH!" the voice of the man over the intercom said before it went dead.

Then after the intercom went dead, a plane carrying the passengers of a now zombie flight, slammed into the terminal causing a massive fireball to run though the terminal. Then another plane slammed into the terminal this time unleashing more zombies.

**X X X**

Hank was in his weapon shop watching the TV news. He flicked frantically on all channels as the whole world descended into terror.

"The situation here at Los Angeles Airport began just moments ago…", "China is in terror as resident are now becoming infected…", "The city of Cardiff in Wales in the UK is now under quarantine but it is feared it may already be too late to save those in the disaster area…", "There is pandemonium here at Washington DC as zombies are storming the capital…", "Russia has deployed all armed forces and guards to protect its civilians, but massive amounts of people are already infected…", "The United Nations and all Governments of the world are declaring a global emergency, all we can ask of you is to arm yourself, lock your doors and do not go outside. And _please do not _attempt to help anyone who has been infected!"

Hank quickly ran to his door and immediately began to bolt it shut. He then grabbed a shotgun and loaded it ready in case any unsuspected visitors arrived.

**X X X**

Gupta continued and focused on finding anyone who had been infected or were infected by the zombies. All he had to do was concentrate hard enough in order to activate people to become infected. And it was working. He could feel masses amount of zombies infecting people instantly.

Alex, T and Kaycie looked out upon the city and saw explosions rage in many of the furthest corners of the city.

"What I don't understand, why ask me to find a way to communicate with a virus than you doing it yourself, you need T don't you?" Alex asked.

"Oh, no. I was hoping to use your research in order to create a new batch of viruses, so that I can use to control and evolve the entire world. With your research, I could have evolved everyone in the entire world quickly and painfully. It's just a shame your suspicions involved your parents in on this, I had to get rid of them."

Alex was now boiling with anger, she wanted to rip Wesker's head off.

"What about the Uroboros Virus? What is it?" Kaycie asked. "And why use Gupta if the Uroboros Virus isn't complete?"

"Ah!" Wesker said, technically I lied about that part of the Uroboros not being ready. Well it is ready. Because you see…it's inside of me." Wesker took off one of his black gloves, showing his hands. Three black tentacle shot out of his hand. The tentacles shot straight towards an Umbrella guard where the tentacles stabbed the guards' eyes out and one went through his mouth and out the back of his throat. Wesker retracted the tentacles and his hand returned to normal. He winced somewhat as his hand healed. He placed his glove back on.

"You're a Virus?" Alex asked not believing what she saw.

"A host. You see years ago, I had the T-Virus in me, I tried to bond with it, but it became unstable inside of me. Sadly, I died and the virus died along with me. That was until one of my personnel staff injected the Uroboros Virus in me and here I am. The virus lives inside me, keeps me young and fresh. In many ways I can not die."

"I beg to differ." Alex said.

"I have been trying to remodel the virus in hopes of making it more beneficent when it comes to unleashing it upon the world. But we seemed to have hit a little snag, some of the early test subjects are not up to standards. Therefore, I had to use the only resource available. Gupta. And I must say this all played out very well. To bad I can't say the same for your friends." Wesker said.

"Georgia, Nate and Ash!" Alex said to herself. "What have you don't to them?" Alex spat.

"Oh, they are alive, don't worry about that. But I have plans for them, I am going to transform them into super soldiers. I just hope they are compatible that's all." Wesker said. "Which reminds me." he clapped his hands together. A zombie came walking up to him with an injection.

"What's that?" Alex said.

"This is Gupta's purple blood. This liquid is in fact Gupta himself. The G-Virus. Perfected in many ways. I instructed Gupta to just let the virus run its course. I want to see its effect." Wesker walked up to Kaycie. The Tyrant pulled her head aside showing her neck. She grunted with effort trying to break loose.

"You leave her alone, its me you want, inject it into me, LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE I SAID! WESKER!" Alex shouted.

"KAYCIE!" Shouted T.

Wesker ignored Alex and injected the virus right into Kaycie's neck. Kaycie groaned as he felt the needled prick her and the liquid being injected into her. Wesker yanked the injection out of her. "Don't worry, the effect wont start until an hour after its been inside of you. After that, you have four hours to get a cure into you. To bad, there isn't any. Kaycie will either become a zombie or mutate into a super soldier."

Kaycie began to cry and saw her whole life flash before her eye and she remember every moment of her life.

"What about me and T?" Alex asked.

"I cant harm T, he is too valuable. We will use him for our own purpose. We will study him and unlock the true secret as how to make more Human/Virus hybrids. A second species alongside the Futurekind. It will be spectacular." Wesker said.

T looked at Alex, scared for his own life.

"You leave him alone, he has his own life, I brought him into the world and I therefore look after him!" Alex said. "You harm him in any way-"

"You'll do what? C'mon Alex just because you created him doesn't mean your its mother."

"Maybe I am!" she said to him.

T looked at Alex suddenly. Mother she said. T didn't fully know what a mother was, but he guessed it was a good thing.

"Well too bad he wont see his mother ever again." said Wesker. "Now I am a bit peckish. Oh I forgot to tell you, I eat people as well." Alex's eyes widened. "You see, the Uroboros inside of me need to eat Humans flesh to survive. And who better to devour…than you!"

Wesker opened his mouth, and emerging from his mouth came four black long tentacles with sharp pincers on the side. He squealed the tentacles came from within his mouth. He walked up to Alex slowly.

"No!" Alex tried to break free of the Tyrant that was holding her. "Wesker! No! stop this! I can be of use to you! DON'T DO THIS!" begged Alex.

"ALEX!" Kaycie and T called to her. They begged Wesker to stop. And as before like he did to Alex, he ignored them.

Alex saw Wesker and his four black tentacles coming towards her.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That is it, the end of Resident Evil Spin-off Umbrella Series 1. Will there be a series 2? Well, if people will keep reviewing and telling me what they think about the story and what they would like to happen in the next series, I will continue to write a second series. Up until now the reviews haven't been exactly promising. People are reading my Umbrella story but they are not leaving any reviews and I ask again PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, The more reviews I get, the quicker I will be on starting my Second series of Umbrella. But I guess we will have to wait.**

**So for the last time Reviews please on what you thought of this finale of series 1. **

**Also I would like to wish you all a Merry Christmas and I will see you all in the New Year.**

**SoulVirus**


End file.
